Surrounded by enemies
by Naitan
Summary: After a disastrous break-up with Rosalie, Alice moves to a town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella. Things get interesting when other rival groups of vampires lay claim to Bella. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meet Bella

**Title: Surrounded on all sides**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when other gangs of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. ****_Twilight_**** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

I stood second in line in the hotel waiting room, behind a pretty brunette who was speaking to the receptionist. She was trying to book a room, but Seth and I had booked the last two.

"Sorry, Ms. Swan," the receptionist said, not sounding sorry at all. In fact, she sounded slightly amused. "I an afraid that the last two free rooms were recently booked by a Ms. Cullen and a Mr. Clearwater."

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked desperately, looking at the receptionist with pleading eyes. "This is the last hotel in town! If I can't stay here, then I'll have to sleep on the streets!"

"Not my problem," shrugged the receptionist. "There's nothing I can do. Make sure you find a good box to sleep in."

The brunette stood there for a moment. Looking forwards, I saw that she was seriously considering punching the receptionist. Then, as most humans do, she abandoned the idea and walked away sadly.

I moved forwards. "Reservation for Cullen," I said quietly, hoping that the girl wouldn't hear.

I picked up the key she placed in front of me and turned to explore the town of Lakeside. Seth would need a lot of food to keep him healthy, and that meant money. Luckily, I had a lot of money in a bank account. Now to find a bank.

For twenty minutes, I wandered the streets at an annoyingly slow, human pace, in case anyone was looking. It was lucky I did, too. Just before I was about to give up and ask directions, I saw two men dragging the brunette from the hotel into an alley.

Not considering what the consequences could be, I followed them at a slightly faster, but still human, pace. I was glad I did when I looked ahead and saw them tearing her clothes off. If I could, I would have gone pale when I saw the knife and what they planned to do with it.

"Hey!" I yelled down the entrance of the alleyway. They stiffened and stopped dragging her, turning to look at me.

"Oh, no," I heard one of them say. He was short, fat and annoyingly bald. The other was one of the tall, ugly, muscular guys you see in bad movies. "Looks like we're going to have twice as much fun."

"Yeah," the tall one chuckled. "God help us!"

I had stopped believing in God decades ago- surely if there was a God, he wouldn't have created vampires- but I was sure that even if he did exist, he wouldn't help these two. "Go on," I taunted them. "Try it."

The fat one, no doubt thinking that I would be easy to overpower because I was short, ran at me with a knife. I stood there waiting for it to hit me.

He drove it onto my stomach. I laughed at the overly astonished expression on his face, before remembering that he had just tried to kill me. The knife, hitting at a bad angle and onto my diamond-hard body, hat shattered into various large pieces.

"Nobody tries to hurt me and gets away with it," I hissed, allowing menace to creep into my voice. As I remembered what he and his partner had planned to do with the girl, I grew steadily angrier. He drew back, and I saw my now coal-black eyes reflected in his greedy brown eyes.

I placed my outspread hand on his chest, shuddering at the feel of fat on my hand- heightened by my vampire senses- and pushed. He flew backwards and hit one of those metal staircases they use as fire escapes head-first. His eyes rolled into his head, and he crumpled down and landed in a puddle of filthy water. Served him right.

The tall, ugly man looked at me in astonishment, no doubt wondering how I could have even moved such a heavy object. "Come on, ugly," I purred. "Try me."

His face hardening at the insult, he ran at me, raising a steel bat over his head. I twisted aside as he swung down. The bat clanged on the ground, and I drew back my fist, hitting him hard in the shoulder. He howled as the bones in his arm broke.

I ignored the men now, they were no longer a threat. I walked over to the brunette. "Come on, girl," I said. They're not a threat any longer,"

"Don't touch me vampire!" she screeched. "I won't let you kill me!

I recoiled. How did she know about vampires? How did she know I was one? "Kill you? I said sharply. "If I wanted you dead, I could have just left you there to die!"

She ;looked at me, obviously not sure of me. "You're not going to kill me?"

"No," I answered, not bothering to wonder why I would do that. It was obvious and didn't need any though. I was a vampire. "What were you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I was looking for a place to stay," she said. "I was going to crash back here when they grabbed me." She gestured to the two pigs. The tall one was attempting to walk away.

"No," I said. "Not after I went to all the trouble of saving you. You are not just going away to die again. You are coming back with me."

"Why?" she snarled. "So you can feed me to your coven?"

"No," I said, annoyed. "My family's nowhere near here."

"Oh," She looked around. "Even staying with a vampire has to be better than this."

"Yes. Now, do you know where the bank is?"

"Yes," she snapped. "It's across the street." She pointed to a building across the street.

"Thanks." I offered her my hand again, trying to help her stand up. This time, she took it.

We walked over the street to the bank. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Alice Cullen," I replied. "What's yours?"

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella," Our conversation was interrupted as we walked into the bank, and saw that there were no customers there. She followed me to one of the windows.

I gave my name and account details to the human sitting there. "How much do you wish to withdraw?" she asked in a professional manner.

"Twenty thousand." Next to me, Bella tensed up.

We walked out of the bank. We had hardly walked two steps before she turned on me. "What do you need that much money for?"

"Seth eats a lot," I replied truthfully.

"Oh," Was that her favourite word? "A boy."

I chuckled at her expression as we walked back into the hotel and up to my room.

Seth was waiting there. "Alice," he said. "Random brunette."

"Guy who eats a lot," she replied.

He laughed. "Jacob says that Rosalie convinced your family not to worry about you. In fact, they're not even going to call you."

My face slumped.

"Jacob damn near tore her face off when he heard that."

"Good." I sounded vindictive.

"So who's the girl?" he asked innocently. There was a subtle undertone that hinted that he was implying something. "Can she cook?"

"The girl is Bella," the girl in question said as she walked in. "Hope you like spaghetti, because that's what us two will be eating tonight."

"Awesome." He turned and left.

"Alice." Bella didn't turn as she poured spaghetti into a pot and filled it with water. There was a lot of spaghetti; that was good. "How come you didn't drink those guys in the alley?"

"Well," I said, wondering how I could phrase this. "When I was turned, the person who did it had no idea what they were doing. They made the usual cuts on my neck, but also on my cheeks and nose. The venom completely ruined my sense of smell. Now, I drink animal blood, and it is no challenge for me to abstain from human blood."

She considered that. "I'm glad." She piled one plate high with spaghetti, and forked some onto her plate. Obviously, she wanted to see how much Seth could eat.

He ate everything that was put in front of him, and asked for more. When informed there was no more, he said his goodnights and left.

"Where do I sleep?" Bella asked.

"In my bed." I answered matter-of-factly.

"You want me to sleep with you?" she asked. I couldn't tell whether she was pleased or upset with the idea.

"Silly Bella," I replied. Vampires don't sleep."

"Oh," she said again. "I forgot. Well. Goodnight."


	2. Rosalie's Secret

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

Bella's POV

It was hot when I woke up. I nearly choked to death on the warmness of it. Even with clouds hanging everywhere over the sky, it was still hot. Stifling. At least forty-five degrees Celsius. If the heat didn't kill me, surely the sweat rolling down my face would drown me.

Someone moved at the end of the bed. My breath caught as I started to panic. _Aaron has caught up to me!_ I freaked. Then, the figure moved forwards, and I saw Alice. The panic turned into a different type of panic when I remembered the dream I'd had of her last night. _Stop it,_ I scolded myself. _It's the scent. Fight it._

She grinned, revealing her sharp, glistening teeth to me. "You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

I froze as I remembered that Alice would have been awake during my dream of her. I felt horrified. "Oh, no," I moaned. How bad was it? Had I said something during the dream? "What did I say? Exactly?"

"Exactly?" Alice asked. "Well, let me see." Her eyes went unfocused."It's so warm! Every thing's so red!" Her voice changed, becoming more panicky. "No, Jess! Stay away from them!" It changed again, becoming lower,more sultry. "Mmmmmm. Right there."

"No!' My voice went at least three octaves higher, maybe more. It wasn't my fault that vampire scent attracted me. "No!"

Alice's voice turned curious. "It sounded like you were having a..... nice dream about a boy?"

Relief flooded through me; it was hard to keep out of my voice. Alice didn't know of my attraction to her. "Yeah. A boy."

That entire, embarrassing conversation had taken less than a minute.

Alice jumped up on to the bench, crossing her legs. "I've been wondering," she said. "You seem to have gotten more comfortable here. Why is that?"

I thought about what I could say to that. The truth, that her vampire scent drew me in, attracted me to her, was too embarrassing to say out loud. But there was another, lesser reason that she might accept. It even made more sense.

"You haven't eaten me."

"Yet."

I opened my mouth to make a joke about that, when the door rattled on its hinges. It looked like police were battering on it with a battering ram. "Alice!" Seth's voice called from the other side of the door. "Alice, open the door!"

She appeared in front of it. One instant she was sitting on the bench, the next she was standing in front of the door, opening it, with no discernible space in between. "What is it, Seth?" she asked.

"Vampires," he said. The one word choked me. I struggled to stay upright. "Seven of them, coming this way fast." I moaned. It was Aaron and his coven, coming back for me.

"No," I whispered. "Alice. You've got to help me."

Alice whirled into action. "Seth," she said. "Get your sister. We'll be down in six minutes. Go to the square outside. Hurry."

"Thank you," I whispered, fervently grateful.

"I saved you already, Bella," she said grimly, looking in her closet. "I'm not going to let anyone change that."

That was sweet.

We waited in that room only long enough for Alice to make her eyes go black. The effect was startling; instead of looking cute and pixielike, she looked hard, angry. This Alice, I wouldn't want to cross.

"Don't move," she warned me. She disappeared, and I sat down. Eight minutes later, she reappeared. She swept me up in her arms and ran downstairs, not even giving me a chance to register what she looked like now.

She ran down to the square. Seth and another girl, smaller and less powerful-looking but still scary, stood waiting. Alice set me down behind them and stood between them, forming a wall.

From behind, I could see little of what she looked like now. She had on tight-fitting black clothes, emphasizing her figure. Her black hair was even spikier than normal.

Straight ahead of them, I saw the seven vampires who featured in my nightmares. Leading the group was Aaron, a formidable tracker. Behind him were two athletic-looking males, Yasmin and Matthew. They were more dangerous than the four huge, muscly vampires behind them; Daniel, Scott, Tomas and Ilamber.

The seven stopped in front of Alice. Briefly, I wondered what made them stop, before dragging my attention back.

"You have something that belongs to us." Aaron's voice was confident, relaxed.

Alice shook her head. "She doesn't want to go with you. She's staying with me."

Yasmin laughed. "You think you can stop us?"

Alice was shaking her head. "No, but if there is a large fight- more than one on one or one on two- anywhere near here, you know the Volturi will hunt down those responsible."

Matthew laughed. "She's not worth it," he said. "Hand her over."

Alice shook her head. "You'll have to kill me first. Seth and Leah, too."

Aaron put a restraining hand on Yasmin's shoulder. "Have it your way," he smirked. "Prepare to die, vampire." And he was gone.

Alice turned around to look at me. I flinched back.

She had applied black lipstick, and put black eyeshadow and eyeliner on. Something on her jaw and cheeks emphasized the structure, making her face harder, more angular. The overall effect was... she looked frightening. No wonder Aaron had stopped.

"Thank you, Seth, Leah," Alice said. She picked me up and ran back to her hotel room. It took her all of twelve seconds.

She dumped me on the bed, shook her head at me, and withdrew a cellphone from her pocket. She dialed the number too fast for me to see.

The phone rang only for a second before someone on the other end picked up. "I thought you didn't want to know us anymore," a masculine voice on the other end said. The phone was on loudspeaker.

"Get here. Now." Alice's voice was commanding. I had never heard her sound like this- in the two days I had known her. "Run, swim, drive- get here yesterday."

There was a pause. "I was hunting. I'm running there now. What's up?"

Alice was pacing back and forth- a bad sign. Normally, vampires stood still when they were agitated. "I saved a human yesterday, from two rapists and murderers. She had nowhere to stay, so she's staying with me. However," she shot me a glare, "she forgot to mention there's a coven of vampires after her. They're going to try and kill me now, for protecting her."

Again, there was a pause. Finally, his voice issued from the cellphone. "I'll see you soon."

I got nervous again as Alice turned to me. "What. The. Hell!" she growled. "Why didn't you _tell me_ you had a group of vampires after you?"

Because I didn't want to worry the pretty little girl. "Because then you wouldn't have protected me."

Hurt flitted over her face. "Nice. So what am I, then? Not your friend, obviously. A bodyguard? No, I don't get paid. I'm- I'm a... a person to, to die in your place." She sounded so sad at the end. I wanted to comfort her. But, of course, I couldn't.

I wanted to deny the words, but to do that would be to reveal my feelings. To drive her away. So what was she, according to her? A person to die in my place? "A martyr." I winced as the word was said out loud.

"Oh, god," she said, passing a hand over her face. "Let me get this straight. I rescue from two rapists. I offer you a place to stay. And instead of thanking me, you decide to use me as a shield from a group of bloodthirsty vampires."

Her words stung.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked in a small voice.

"No," she said tiredly. "Stay. I'll figure something out. You'll just have to figure out a way to pay me back." I knew how I wished I could pay her back; with my head buried between her legs.

The door opened, admitting another vampire. Not one of Aaron's coven.

"Hi," he said.

Alice started talking before he had even finished saying that. "What was that you said earlier?" she asked. "About me not wanting to know you?"

Surprise flickered on his face. "Rosalie said you called her. She said you said you didn't want to know us anymore, that it would be too painful."

I could see pain cross Alice's face. It was hard to resist going over to comfort her. "And you believed her?"

The vampire boy hesitated. "Everybody does."

"Why?" Alice demanded.

His breathing pattern faltered as he thought about that. "I don't know. There was no reason, what with you and her gone, not to believe, but..." His eyes widened in realization. "She used her gift on us!"

Alice whirled around. "Go back home," she ordered. "Break her hold on the others. Come back whenever you can."

He hesitated, looking at me. "Guard your heart," he said,talking to Alice, and was gone.

"Thanks," she said dryly.

I yawned. Alice turned to me. "Bed time," she said. Looking at the clock next to the bed, I was shocked to see the time was already ten thirty-eight.

The bed was soft, inviting me in. UI accepted the invitation.

Two minutes later, I stiffened as she climbed in behind me. "What are you doing?" I demanded. _Shut up, Bella,_ I told myself sharply.

"The temperature will climb to forty-five degrees Celsius tonight," she answered, "and the air-conditioning system is broken. I assume you don't want heatstroke?"

I wanted to say, _I have abnormally high heat resistance. It would take temperatures over fifty degrees top give me heatstroke._ But much more than I wanted to say that, I wanted her to stay where she was. I shivered as she encircled my waist with her stone-cold arms.

Fifteen minutes later, I was nearly asleep when I stiffened. Something cold and wet was touching my neck. She was licking me! "What are you doing?" I demanded shrilly.

"Covering your scent," Alice said. "I assume you like your neck the way it is, not open to the winds? Vampire scent is much less attractive to other vampires than it is to humans."

It took me hours to fall asleep, and even then, I only slept for half an hour. When I woke up, she was still sliding her tongue over my neck. Lucky she had no sense of smell, or she would be able to smell my arousal.

"Alice," she said. "You can let go of me now." Not that I wanted her to.

"No," she murmured. "Blood keeps pumping through your neck. It's making it so much slower."

Thank god. She would keep doing it.

An earlier thought came back to me. "I thought you couldn't smell? A bite on your nose?"

Alice looked down. "I can't," she said quietly. "But I can taste you."

"Oh," I breathed. "Is it a pleasant taste?"

Without answering, she disappeared again. I couldn't see her, but when I felt a chill on my back, I knew where she was. Her arms encircled me again, and her could tongue travelled over my neck. With my foot, I kicked backwards, and felt a small footstool there.

Seth opened the door. I flushed as I waited for Alice to move away, or for Seth to make accusations against me.

"Hey, Alice," he said indifferently. I saw him breathe in deeply through the noses, and flinch. "Yuck, Bella," he complained. "You smell like vampire."

"That's the point," Alice murmured. If I didn't know better, I would think she was enjoying herself on my neck. "Vampires will be slower to go after her."

I was confused. "Wait a minute," I said crossly. "Aren't you two together.

Seth laughed. "No. Come on, how could you even think that? A werewolf and a vampire? That's disgusting, Bella!"

"Werewolf?" Why not? At least that gave him an excuse to load up on food like he did. "So what, is she with that other vampire?"

"No," Alice sighed against my neck. "She's not, and hopefully she never will be. I never want to be together with Edward; I have my reasons, too, so don't think that it's possible. He's the closest thing I have to a brother, and that's all he is." She nipped me reproachfully. "And next time, ask me directly."

"I think that's enough," Seth said queasily. "I can only smell vampire on her now."

"Yeah, but I can still taste human," Alice whispered. "If I can, then other vampires can."

"Yeah, shut up, Seth," I said. "I like my neck the way it is." And I didn't want Alice to stop.

"You realize that she still smells human on her face," Seth said. "The rest of her you can cover with your clothes," I wondered if that included underclothes? "but that will need personal attention. Do you want me to call Edward?"

I crossed my fingers, hoping she'd say no.

"Hello, baggy clothes," she breathed. "No. Edward's needed where he is. I'll do it."

"See you later, then," he said, turning to leave. Then he paused, looking back. "Guard your heart," he told the vampire.

"Idiots," Alice sighed, nuzzling my neck. "My heart stopped breathing long ago."

Her phone rang. She answered it, turning me around to face her. "Hello?" she asked.

"Gotcha," a voice laughed.

Things seemed to slow down for me here. Alice pushed me backwards, onto the bed. She started to spin around, and caught head-on a vampire who crashed through a window.

I crawled backwards until I hit a wall. Tomas looked up and saw me. "Hello, Isabella," he said, walking over to me. When he leaned into my neck, I saw him hesitate.

"Leave my Bella alone!" Alice yelled. She cannoned into him.

I think that's what she said. But it's entirely possible that I heard her say that because I wanted to.


	3. Alice's Background

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

Alice POV

I climbed in behind Bella again. She stiffened. "What are you doing this time?" she whispered harshly.

"It's fifty-two degrees out there," I reasoned. "Even Seth might get heatstroke, and he's a werewolf. Plus, you've started to taste like human again."

She lifted her neck, offering me better access to her neck.

"No, Bella," I chided gently. "You heard your neck. It smells like vampire as much as I do. It's your face that's the problem. Turn around."

Bella turned around until we were face-to-face. I exhaled onto her face, the wind ruffling her hair.

"You smell sweet," she giggled. "Like sugar."

Damn it; I had been hoping that I could get away with long-distance smells. Oh, well. I leaned over and brushed her forehead with my lips. "Go to sleep, Bella," I whispered.

I only did her forehead while she was awake. Anywhere else would startle her. I waited until she was asleep before I moved on, brushing her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks.

"No," she said clearly. I froze, my lips on her cheeks. "No, don't kill her." I nearly exhaled, which would have ruined all the work I had put in. She was dreaming. I continued, until nearly all her face smelled like vampire too.

Tenderly, hoping she wouldn't wake, I placed my lips on hers. Blood rushed through her face, making me wonder what she was dreaming about. She wasn't awake; she still had a sleeping heart pace. The blood carried the scent all over her lips, making it smell like vampire. Good.

She moved, settling herself closer to me. "Alice," she murmured. "Yeah, I will. Yeah." So she was dreaming about me. God, I hoped it wasn't a bad dream.

She slept for a full seven hours. I wondered if it would be enough. It was long enough for the parts of her body she tucked against me to start to smell like me.

It was five o'clock when she woke up. She sat up, blinked, and settled back down, burying her head in my shoulder.

I smoothed her hair. "So, Bella," I said innocently. "Did you have any interesting dreams last night?"

She froze, then lent back and looked at me. "I had a nightmare," she offered. "I was being chased by them vampires, then Seth's sister turned up, and they killed her."

Grinning to myself, I said, "So, who's Alice?"

Bella stiffened. "What did you hear?" she demanded.

"You talked," I said. "You said, and I quote, ' Alice. Yeah, I will. Yeah.'"

She shook with laughter. "I was in the army, for some reason," she said. "I had been a bad recruit, and you were punishing me for it." Her cheeks reddened, and I wondered what I had done.

Damn. I was hoping it would have been a different type of dream. Oh, well. Best to give up that hope. Time for a change of subject. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Why, Alice," she breathed, pretending to be shocked. "Are you trying to come on to me?"

"What?" Had it really sounded like that? "I would never do that!"

She looked at me. "Ouch."

"Answer my question, Bella."

"No."

"You've never kissed anyone?" Oops.

"No, I'm just not going to tell you."

"Answer."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"I can organize it for you, if you want."

She paused here. "I haven't had my first kiss."

"Why?"

Abruptly, she whirled on me. I fell backwards in shock. "You want to know why I haven't had my first kiss yet? Because my first girlfriend died before we had ours."

I thought for a moment. "Gay? Dammit! I don't have any girls I can call in favors with!"

"Oh, well," she yawned, reburying her face in my neck. "One ay."

I waited for a second. "So who do you want your first kiss with?"

"No."

Edward POV

Come on, Jasper," I urged. "Come hunting with me."

_I am really thirsty,_ he thought. Out loud was a different matter. "No," he said. _Rosalie said I should stay here, in case Carlisle decides to call."_

Rosalie again. Now that I was aware of her interference, she annoyed me. A lot. "Tell Carlisle I'm going hunting, if he ever calls," I yelled at him.

_Sure,_ he thought.

"Thanks, Jasper!" I yelled again.

I was thirsty, but I had little time to hunt. Usually, it took me around ten hours to track down enough cats to fill myself up on. On my way to Lakeside, I passed an elk. It took me only a minute to kill it, cleanly and efficiently, and drink the blood.

Running as fast as I could (105 miles per hour, top speed), it took me eighty minutes to get there. Then I had to slow down to a ridiculous human pace and walk the rest of the way. If I ran in a town to there, rather than away from there, I would surely be noticed. I was no Alice.

Eighty-nine minutes after I left home, I reached Alice's room. Knocking, I sniffed the air. There was only a faint werewolf smell.

Alice opened the door. Bella was laying on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Her shirt was pulled up until it revealed the bottom of her bra.

"I was tickling her," Alice explained. "She wouldn't tell me who she likes, what they looked like, anything." She shot Bella a hugely over-exaggerated irritated look. "How are you supposed to get your first kiss if you won't tell me?"

When she looked at me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Alice," I said carefully. "When was the last time you hunted?" I had seen brighter shades of black at midnight.

Alice pursed her lips. "Twenty-two days ago," she said unwillingly. "But it's not my fault! If I leave, they'll get her!" She sounded very upset at the idea.

"Alice."I spoke firmly. "I'm here now. Don't worry. If you don't hunt soon, they'll get her anyway." When I said the last, I sensed her give in.

She drew me into a corner. "If I come back, and she has one scratch on her, you are dead," she whispered sweetly in my ear. "One scratch."

"She's out of earshot," I reported soon after that warning. I believed her. "Sit down," I invited. "Talk to me."

She at down, crossing her legs. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Why won't you tell Alice who you like?" I already knew- I could see what Alice couldn't- the way Bella's eyes lingered on her, how she was so comfortable. She just needed to admit it.

"It's so embarrassing," she moaned. When Bella looked at me, I saw her eyes were unfocused. "It's her. I am attracted to Alice."

Yep. I was right. "You should know something about Alice," I began.

"Alice was changed by a vampire called Laurent. It was his first time changing someone, and he botched it, biting her face and neck instead of all her major arteries. This broke her sense of smell.

Having never tasted human blood, due to finding it only as attractive as animal blood, she was born a mature vampire. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of Laurent. He kept her as a toy, taking her out every time he wanted something. Eventually, she got sick of it, and left him. She met a human called Evangeline.

However, Laurent didn't take well to being left. He hunted her down and killed Evangeline. I was scared when I saw Bella again; that's the way she dressed up when she left to kill Laurent."

She was speechless when I stopped. Thirty-one seconds later, she found her voice again. "That's horrible."

I was shaking my head. "There's more to her story, but she will tell you it herself, when she's ready. Now, tell me why there's a coven hunting you."

Bella paused. There was no way she could refuse. "There's not much to tell," she said.

"I was on a date with my girlfriend. We were going back to her apartment, to tell her mother she was gay, when the vampires came. They tore her head off, right in front of me, and drank her blood. Each of them raped me a few times. The leader, Aaron, was waiting for the time to come to turn me. I ran-"

"Alice is back," I interrupted. Surely enough, the door opened seconds later, and Alice rocketed in, gravitating towards Bella.

"I'm leaving," I said, pointing to the door. They ignored me.

Alice POV

I barely registered Edwards' leaving. I was too busy checking to see if Bella was alright.

"I'm cooking dinner for us both," she warned me. "You are going to eat." It was a statement.

"If it makes you happy." While I was out hunting, I had thought about this. I would do whatever it took to make Bella happy.

The food she cooked was a blend of chicken, vegetables, rice and honey. Dutifully, I ate the food she put in front of me. Then, I sat there for the next half hour, waiting. Bella watched some show on TV; I think it was called Life. I'm not sure.

Thirty-one minutes after I had finished eating my meal, it happened. I stood, stumbling towards the bathroom.

"Alice?" Bella was following me. She shrieked as I vomited a stream of blood and food into the toilet.

"I'm sorry!" she kept telling me, over and over.

Five minutes later, my stomach empty of any human food, I was able to stand again. Bella walked backwards in front of me, ready to catch me if I fell. Which, of course, I did.

She flushed as my head landed on hers. She didn't pull away as our lips met, and after a few seconds, she began smiling.

"Help me up, Bella," I said, my voice panicky. No, this couldn't happen! It would be Rosalie all over again!

"I can't," she said quietly. Her lips tasted like honey. "You're too heavy."

Groaning, I tried to heave myself up, but only succeeded in rolling over. "Distract me, Bella," I pleaded.

"Um," she said thoughtfully.. "Edward told me about how Laurent turned you. He said you would tell me about what happened to you after you killed him."

That worked. Up until now, I hadn't wanted to tell her, but it would distract me.

"I met Rosalie in a backwater alley, just like you. Some bastards were in the process of raping her. I killed them. The blood attracted two other vampires, newborns.

Newborns pure strength put them at an advantage over me; they go on instinct alone, I couldn't predict what they'd do. I finished one, but the other had already bitten her.

Three days later, she woke up a vampire. She has a gift; she cam force people to doubt or believe something. It's very subtle- that's why Edward didn't realize.

For the next two months, she romanced me. I didn't fight particularly hard; the things Laurent had done with me had turned me off men. Next thing I knew, we were married.

Thirty years later- last year- I was blissful. Until I decided to surprise Rosalie one night.

I walked into her room and found another girl with her, another girl with MY wife, another girl licking out my Rosalie.

I attacked her. Rosalie tried to help her, and I tore her arm off. She hasn't forgiven me for tearing her arm off, or for killing Victoria. I suspect that's why she is trying to separate me from my family."

She was crying, I realized. "I'm so sorry, Alice," she sobbed. "I didn't know. I'll leave you alone, I swear-"

I cut her off. "Shut up. I don't want to even think about that right now."


	4. Meet My Parents

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Some people who were reviewing seemed disappointed that there was no smut. So, this is my first attempt at it. Be nice- I'm a guy, and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here. I have 87 rewrites of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

_I knew it was a dream. I just didn't care. This was the closest I'd ever been to Alice._

_My arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her arms had been around my neck, but now they were up my shirt, teasing me as she played around my bra._

_Then there was a violent earthquake._

My eyes shot open. Alice stopped shaking me when she saw that. She still had traces of blood around her mouth, possibly where a quick wipe hadn't gotten rid of them. I felt guilty as I remembered why she had them, why she had vomited.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," I said softly. I reached up and wiped the blood off the side of her mouth, trailing my thumb around her lips. Smiling, I remembered what we had shared after she had thrown up- even though it had been purely accidental. I lent over, and tried to kiss her.

Tried, because she held my head still partway. "No, Bella," she said firmly.

Shocked, feeling rejected, I felt tears well up in my eyes. "But-" I protested. "What- why?"

"You know why," she said harshly. "I am not going to be betrayed again. Not ever."

"I wouldn't betray you," I whispered. She cut me off before I could continue, before I could regain hope.

"Never again."

"Fine." I turned my back on her.

"Seth and Leah are coming again today." There was something hurtful in her face, as if she was deliberately hurting me. "Satisfy yourself with them."

"Maybe I will!" My voice came out spiteful. "Leah looks like a better armful than you, anyway!"

"And there it is," she spat at me. "Betrayal already. And after you just promised never to betray me, too. Looks like you failed, Isabella."

And that name stung more than her rejection.

"Alice..." But I was speaking to empty air. Alice was gone.

Edward's voice spoke up from the window. "She was testing you, you know."

A test that I had flunked.

"Whatever," I said.

"And you failed miserably."

"I know." My voice was broken. I held back sobs.

"She didn't tell you everything, did she?"

"There's more?" I said incredulously. "What more could there be? There's nothing else left to have happened to her!"

Edward sucked in a shuddering breath. "Alice doesn't even know I know, so you can't tell her you know this. In between the Laurent incident and Rosalie, Alice had a human girlfriend.

They had met in a short trip to Paris. When we moved to Forks, the girl followed us. Alice kept her secret from us.

And then the first werewolf met us. Ephraim Black, or something like that. Of course, the girl left Alice. She went to Ephraim Black. Ephraim took a sick pleasure in bringing her everywhere he went, in seeing the pain she caused Alice.

Somehow, she stayed alive until a few years ago. She left behind two children. Their names are Seth and Leah Clearwater."

Only when he said the last sentence did the full pain of my betrayal set in.

"No, no, no," I whispered, sinking to the floor. Tears racked at me. "How could I do that to her?"

"With a few words," he said. And those few words tore at me.

"Will she come back?" It was lucky that Edward was a vampire, or he might not have been able to hear me.

"She will," he answered. "She seems to like being hurt."

"I think-" God, it was hard to think at all. "I think I shouldn't be here when she gets back. If I write her a note, will she read it?"

"She will if I give it to her."

God. I searched for a pen.

_Dear Alice._

_

* * *

_

Alice POV

I spent hours walking the streets, thinking about Bella. I though over our exact replay, and understood exactly what I had done wrong to her. Eventually, I went back, ready to apologize.

In front of the hotel door, I breathed in, trying to taste for danger. The only two tastes were Edward and Bella. So he was here too.

"Hello, Edward," I said once I was inside. "Where's Bella?"

"She left you a note," he said. I frowned. Left? Where had she gone?

_Dear Alice,_ the note read.

I am sorry about the things I said earlier. I never want to be with anyone but you. Please believe that. If only there was a way I could prove it.

I have gone to stay with Seth and Leah. This will be very innocent; do not think that I will hurt you like that again. If you don't want to see me again, I will understand.

Love, Bella.

"Seth and Leah's." Two floors downstairs. Less than three seconds later, I was there.

"Open up!" I yelled, banging on the door. Every time I hit it, it nearly fell off its' hinges. "open the door!"

Leah opened it. "Come in, Alice," she invited.

Bella was standing next to a chair, nervously playing with her hands. "Alice-" Her voice trailed off.

I strode over to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Seth start to intervene when I picked Bella up by her shoulders. I just didn't care. I slammed her against a wall, cradling the back of her head, then yanked her down to eye level and kissed her.

She gasped when our lips met. Bella stopped struggling to free herself from my grip, and pulled herself closer to me. Then she was making small sounds against my mouth, and was holding on to me to stay upright. I could feel her dampness through my jeans.

Eventually, maybe ten minutes later, I became aware of Seth and Leah making small noises behind us. Clearly, they were feeling uncomfortable. I stopped kissing Bella and clutched her to me, turning to face them. "Sorry about that," I said.

Seth was a lot cooler than Emmett; he didn't hoot or make ruse jokes. He simply smiled and nodded.

Leah, on the other hand, gave an exaggerated moan. "Oh, man," she joked. "I wanted Alice all to myself."

"No, Bella said sharply, trying to pull me closer to her. I complied. "Alice is all mine. Nobody can touch her but me."

We kissed again, tuning out everything else for several minutes. When there was a loud knock on the door, I gave an annoyed sigh and gestured to the door.

Edward burst in, and pricked my bubble out with one word. "Vampires," he said tightly. "Two more covens. Nine more vampires. Coming for Bella."

I was speechless for six seconds. "Hey, Bella," I said finally. "Have you come out to your parents yet?"

A plane ticket to Phoenix cost $45 for one. I bought two, but had to bribe the lady into changing the seats so we could sit next to each other.

Bella fell asleep when we got on the plane. She made several soft moans over the noise of the plane. She woke up when the plane was close to touching down.

"What did you dream about, Bella?" I asked her.

"Same thing I always dream about," she said, looking at me mischievously. "You, me, all the things we could do if we were ever alone."

"Stop teasing me, Bella," I moaned. I was getting wet.

"You were completely naked," she purred. "Does that help?"

I squirmed.

"And so was I," she continued in a sultry tone. "Do you want to know what my hands were doing?"

"Stop it," I protested weakly.

"I'm getting wet just thinking about it," she whispered. "Do you wish that you could do something about it?"

"You just wait," I threatened. "Think about this; you have to sleep some time. I don't. Who knows what I get up to then?"

"Alice!" Now she was squirming. "Not fair!"

"And all the nights I've spent alone- remembering all the sounds I've heard, coming from your human women?"

"Alice!" She stamped her foot. "If you don't stop, I'm going to have to take you on this plane!"

"Not likely," I whispered. "The planes' touching down."

"Does that mean you'll stop?"

"No chance. Imagine this; every marriage has to be consummated. And me and Rosalie are vampires; we never fell asleep on our wedding night."

She chuckled evilly. "What will you do to me on our wedding night?"

"Our wedding night?"

"Or any other night. Maybe tonight- I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule."

"Bella, you'd swap around your whole schedule if I decided to spend a night with you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Who said we were getting married?"

"What?" She gave me a guilty look.

"Here's some interesting facts for you; by Volturi law, vampires can't marry humans."

Her face instantly fell. I thought she was offended by me not marrying her. "Does that mean we don't get a wedding night?"

"Bella, you can have a wedding night any night you want. If my schedule's free.

"Please," she snorted. "You'd drop anything to have my hand run up your legs, until it reaches your-"

"Bella! We know that's snot true. Besides, wouldn't you drop anything to have my tongue travel over your-"

"Alice!" She playfully swatted my shoulder. "Although, that's true."

"Well, then," I said. "How about, if we ever get off this plane before it takes off-"

Bella looked around at the empty cabin. "Yeah," she said glumly.

I had had a car brought here- another yellow convertible. "Ostentatious," she sighed.

"It has its uses," I promised.

"This isn't the way to my parents' house," she said.

"I know," I grinned at her. "No, this is a place where nobody can see us. Hop out of the car for a while."

I followed her out. "What do you want, Alice?" she asked.

"To prove a point," I said.

"And what point would that be?" she asked.

"This," I said. I reached under her skirt and traced circles on her soaked panties.

"Alice!" she breathed, her eyes going wide.

"Take your shirt off," I said, increasing the pressure I was putting on. While she was taking her shirt and bra off, I reached down and took her panties off her.

Her nipples were soft when I first touched them. It didn't take them long to harden as I stroked her breasts, my temperature helping. What came next would be more fun if they were hard.

I circled her hard nipples with my tongue, swapping from one to the other. My hands were busy down at her pussy, stroking her lips.

She moaned. "Hurry, Alice," she panted. "Go inside me."

I bit down with my lips on her nipples, making her groan. She groaned even louder when I pushed my index finger inside her, pumping.

"I'm so close, Alice," she moaned. I pulled back. "No, Bella," I grinned wickedly. "No ending for you today. Never torture me like you did on the plane."

"I don't suppose I'm allowed to finish the job?" she asked desperately.

"No," I agreed. "And think about this, too; you'll be at your mum and dad's house, tonight. "They'll here if you try to do anything then. And I'll still be there. Imagine all the fun I could have if you try."

She blushed. "Get your clothes on,"I said.

Eventually, she made it back in the car. "Will you ever finish me off?" she asked.

"Maybe," I grinned. "Let's see how I feel about that tomorrow, hey?"

"Leah would let me," she grumbled.

"Yeah, probably. Anyway," I changed the subject. "How was your first time having lesbian sex with a vampire?"

"Mmmmmm," she said, chewing her bottom lip. "Bet you're just wishing that I'd gotten to you like that."

"Stop," I ordered. "If you ever want any of that again, you will not continue."

"Yeah, right," she drawled. "You love me too much for that."

"Yeah, I do," I said, passing a hand over my face. "But if you don't stop, then I won't take you out to this place again for the whole time we're here. Maybe three or four weeks, maybe more..."

"I'll shut up!" she promised. "But don't you wish I could have returned the favor today?" she asked me seriously.

"Bella," I warned. "If you don't stop there, you will find you pleasuring yourself for the next year, without any help for me."

"Seriously," she said. She was upset now. "Don't you want me?"

"I want you more than you know," I said solemnly. "But guess what? More than that, I want you to suffer sexual agony for a while."

She shuddered. "Sounds unpleasant."

"You have no idea," I said. "Imagine that edge you were trying so hard to slip over. Imagine hovering on it for hours on end, unable to slip, unable to make it stop."

"I'd go insane."

"I know. That;s why I stopped."

"Thanks."

"You're just wishing that you had slipped the other way."

"Yep."

We kept up this topic for the whole ride to her mother's house. There, we jumped out. We kissed briefly, before heading to the door. Taking a deep breath,Bella knocked.

The door was opened by a sad woman, dressed in white clothes. "Bella?" she breathed disbelievingly. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mum, it's me," she replied.

"Charlie!" Renee called. "Charlie, come here!"

Charlie, a police officer, walked to the door. "Bella?" he asked.

It took ten minutes of assurance that she was real before they turned to me. "Who is that?" Renee asked Bella.

"This is Alice Cullen," she replied.

"Why is she here?" Charlie asked. I couldn't see any suspicions in his eyes.

"That's... kind of why we came," Bella sounded nervous. At her use of the word 'we', I could see suspicions start to flow through Charlie's head.

"We're dating!" Bella replied, her voice squeaking on the last word.

I only just managed to catch Charlie's fist before it hit my face; I was watching Renee's response,

"Assault is a crime," I reminded him.

"Can we come in?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Renee said, at the same time Charlie snapped, "No!"

"Thanks, Mum," Bella said. Charlie walked off, grumbling to himself.

"That's okay," she said. "But you're going to be uncomfortable- the air conditioner's broken."

"Whatever, Mum," Bella grumbled. "That's what I have Alice for,"

"Huh?" That would sound confusing to a human. I reached out and brushed her face with my hand. She shivered, looking at me with a strange look on her face. "How do you stand that?" she asked her daughter.

Bella blushed. "It has its uses."

Renee blinked. "Okay. Well. It's eleven o'clock. Where will Alice sleep?"

"I don't sleep," I stated. "I have a severe case of insomnia. Recent trauma and all that, you know."

"Oh," she breathed.

"Goodnight, Mum!" she called, dragging me up to her room.

I chuckled when I saw the bed. "Well," I said, watching her climb in the bed. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"If you would," she replied, dignified. I snorted.

We lay there for half an hour. Renee and Charlie went to bed, leaving us two alone.

"No talking," I whispered in Bella's ear. "If you make one sound, I will stop, and not do this again while we are here."

Her breath came harder as she nodded. I ran my hand up her leg, and she shrugged the nightgown off.

I started rubbing her nipples again, kissing her. She started to moan against my mouth, then cut it off. "No sound," I reminded her. I kissed my way down her neck, eventually reaching her breasts again. I slipped a finger inside her, watching as she shuddered, trying to hold in a sound.

She tensed up, moving in time to my fingers. As I penetrated deeper and deeper into her, her breath came faster, until she was hardly breathing at all. Then she went over the edge, still completely silent.

"We're not done yet," I whispered. This time, I stuck two fingers inside her, a third finger rubbing her clit. She clenched her body, trying to hold it as long as she could. I bit her hard nipple as hard as I dared, watching as she stiffened in an effort to avoid making a sound.

She came harder and longer this time. I think she lasted for more than ten seconds, but I couldn't be sure; I had my attention elsewhere.

"Lick my fingers?" I asked her. She looked at me with wide eyes, and I chuckled. "You can talk again."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the alternative is wiping it on my clothes," I reminded her. "You've seen what happens when I eat anything besides blood."

She took me at my word, doubtless thinking that I was just searching for an excuse. I wasn't. She took her time licking her juices off my finger.

"Time to go to sleep, Bella," I whispered. "Or you'll be too tired tomorrow."

She slept for a full ten hours, exhausted by her exercise last night. It was ten o'clock when I tasted more vampires in the air.

"Bella," I hissed, shaking her awake. "Vampires!" Her face went blank. That's all I saw before I left.

Three vampires were out the front. I remembered them; Scott, Daniel and Ilamber. Before I could note anything else, they attacked.

I swung around Daniels' fist, twisting to avoid Scott's. Ilamber kicked at me. A quick flick of my ankle spun me out of the way, and into attack position.

Scott's head came off in less than a second. Even vampire's couldn't survive headless. However, his randomly striking fist caught me in the stomach, doubling me over. Ilamber kicked my feet out from under me.

Daniel slammed me onto the ground. Hard. My vision wavered, and I felt my left arm snap.

Scott threw me up, and Daniel kicked me in the stomach, forcing me to the ground again. My right arm snapped in two, and four ribs also broke. My vision flickered.

Daniel threw me up again. I heard Edward's voice; "No! Alice!" Bella screamed.

I couldn't tell what broke this time. I was floating in a sea of black, struggling to hold my head up. I had to. Bella. That thought gave me strength, and I clung to it. Bella.

* * *

**Well, there's my attempt at a cliffhanger. Sorry about my bad writing, I'm out of practice.**

**There won't be any updates for 3 days- I'll be out of town. But when I come back, I'll post the next 5 chapters.**

**Be generous with reviews, whether good or bad. I need tips to improve my writing.**


	5. Survival

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Sorry about the wait. My girlfriend had to leave, and went to live in America- I tried to spend as much time with her as I could, but she left this morning. So I only have a two chapter update. Sorry again, but I have my priorities.**

* * *

Edward POV

The helicopter had cost me four hundred thousand dollars. The hospital staff had cost one hundred thousand dollars to bribe, along with the actual amount I had had to pay to get the equipment- mainly some sedative for Bella and a small gurney for Alice.

Grass flattened beneath us as I eased the helicopter down. Drawn by the sound, my family, and Rosalie, waited below. Possibly, they could see me now.

As soon as the helicopter landed safely on the ground, I jumped out, without even wasting enough time to open the door. Maybe Jacob could fix it. It didn't matter. Seconds could mean the difference between life and death for Alice.

"Carlisle," I called, struggling to pull Alice free without causing further injury. He hissed when he saw her.

"What happened here?"

"It's my fault." Bella sounded so miserable. I wished there was some way I could have eased her pain. "If she hadn't met me, they wouldn't have got her."

"Don't blame yourself, Bella," I said, trying to comfort her. "She probably counts it as worth it."

"Don't kid her," Rosalie said snidely. "Of course it's her fault."

"Bella," I whispered. "Don't listen to her. Just wait until Alice wakes up. She'll tell you."

"You can stop, Edward," Carlisle said. "I'll take her from here."

Rosalie yawned. That was the straw that broke my back.

Before anyone else could move, I rocketed over to her, raising my fist to her. When my fist connected with her nose, she flew backwards, catching herself on a tree branch before she hit anything. Again, I was standing in front of her.

"Are you happy now?" I hissed. "Have you gotten your revenge on Alice yet? I warn you, Rosalie- if you cause either of them any more pain, you are dead."

Disgusted, I turned and followed Carlisle into his study. He was standing back, placing a tool on the table next to Alice. Bella was holding Alice's hand.

"It's touch-and-go," Carlisle reported, sitting down. "If she survives for the next few hours, she should be fine. That's the best I can do, Bella."

* * *

Alice POV

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

I repeated my mantra over and over again. As long as I kept repeating it, as long as I could keep repeating it, Bella would be fine.

There was something I was supposed to do.

"Bella." The voice was strange, hoarse. My voice.

Something clattered. "Alice?" Bella's voice. Something warm wormed its way into my hand. I felt relief. "Alice? Don't worry- I'm here, I won't leave."

"Bella!" Carlisle's voice was sharp, as I felt something hot settle against my left side. "Get away from her until she's healed!"

"No." My hoarse voice again. "Stay. Please."

"Don't worry, Alice," she said. "I'm here. I won't move."

"Oh, good."

And I passed into the blackness again, sure she would pull me out.

"Alice." Bella's voice, filled with anxiety and worry. "Alice, please get up. They're making me go home. I want to say goodbye."

I shot up. My right arm felt as if venom burned along it again, but my left arm snaked around her, pulling me close to me. "No," I growled in a voice closer to my own.

"Alice," she said uncertainly.

"No," I said strongly. "No-one will ever make me leave you."

She smiled shakily. "Now help me up," I requested.

Luckily, my legs were fine. Carlisle had healed my left arm and one of my ribs. My right arm and five other ribs, along with the left part of my hip, were set and healing appropriately.

We walked out to where the rest of them were waiting. I hid where there was no chance they could see me. My scent wouldn't reach them for several minutes.

"Okay,Bella." Jasper. "It's time. Don't worry, your blood will help to protect Alice."

They were going to kill her! I hissed, stepping into their view.

Carlisle, Edward and Esme were unconscious on the ground. Bella was trembling in front of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"No!" I roared. "You bastards!"

Jasper looked at me questioningly."You told us to do this."

I snarled at him. "Tell you to do something that would hurt Bella? Never!"

He looked at Rosalie questioningly."Rosalie."

I shuddered. "Rosalie!"

"Don't touch her!" Emmett snarled.

"Why not?" I whispered menacingly. "You were going to kill Bella!"

"Yeah, but-" He ran his hand through his hair. "She's a human!"

"She's mine," I hissed. "No-one touches her!"

It was Jasper's turn to look at me. "Alice, she's a human. She's not worth it."

"She's worth more to me than you are!" I yelled. "Than any of you are! The first person to touch her dies!"

Edward sat up. "What are you yelling about, Alice?" he asked. Then his eyes widened, and he looked at Jasper.

"No,Jasper," he said urgently. "She didn't force Alice to fight for her. Alice did that for her her own reasons." He crossed the room to stand next to me. "I told you, Rosalie. If you cause them anymore pain,you are dead."

"But-" Emmett. Protested. "You can't kill Rosalie for threatening a human!"

"She didn't threaten a human," I said tightly. "She threatened me, she threatened my girlfriend, she threatened what is mine. Should I go on?"

Jasper gasped, his eyes widening. Edward laughed. "You didn't!" Jasper exclaimed.

Bella blushed.

Rosalie looked appalled. "Alice-" she began. "Why- but we-"

I roared. "There IS no we!"

Walking over to me, Bella slung her arms around my neck. I put my ams around her waist. "No, there's not," she agreed. "There's no Alice and Rosalie. There's only Alice and Bella."

"That's right," I said coldly. "In case my tearing your arm off was too subtle, here's the message; I've moved on. I'm with Bella now."

Jasper was shaking his head. "Leave her, Rosalie."

"No," Rosalie whimpered. Turning, she and Emmett ran.

"You and me," I whispered. "Alice and Bella. I like it."

"Your girlfriend, am I?" Bella asked. "You never asked me, you know."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Bella Swan, will you watch a movie with me?"

"You sound like you're proposing," she muttered. "As your girlfriend?"

"Of course."

She pulled me towards her. "You're all mine now," she whispered in my ear.

"Good."

Bella sat up, completely serious now. "Alice," she began. "Will you change me?"

The next breath I drew in was shaky. "Bella," I whimpered. "That's very...risky. If I change you, there's a 50-50 chance you won't like me anymore. Do you want to risk that? If it goes the wrong way, I won't survive that."

She sat silently for a time. "There's so many vampires after me... If you don't change me, I'm going to lose you. If you change me, at least there's a chance."

Now I sat silently, unmoving. "I'll change you," I bargained. "On one condition. You have to see that movie with me. If we are going to risk you not liking me anymore, I want at least one date with you- just in case."

"Yes," she said, grabbing my shirt. "We'll catch a movie first, then when I'm a newborn, we'll get married."

"If you still want me after, we'll definitely get married."

"I love you," she sighed, tightening her grip on my shirt.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Play with me," she whimpered, pulling my shirt up.

"Bella..." My voice was soft. She pulled my shirt right up, over my head. I wasn't fast enough, so she tore it off me.

I tore her skirt off, throwing it to the ground, revealing white panties. These followed the skirt, and I pulled her onto me, backside down.

My index finger stroked just above her flower, teasing her. She was so wet that I could feel the dampness from here. "No," she moaned. "Just. Do it. Don't. Tease. Me."

Obliging her this once, I started stroking her clit, feeling her shudder on to of me. "Do you want this?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes!"

I started stroking her faster, putting more pressure on. She made a small sound, a mixture of a grunt and a moan. It turned me on, and I stroked even faster.

She came groaning. Once again, she was exhausted by what we did, but this time there was no parents to go to to keep her awake. She fell asleep in my arms, as she had done at Renee's house.

Bella woke up at nine thirty the next day.

"We have to go soon," I whispered to her. "Time to get up, bed hair."

"No," she groaned. "Brush my hair for me."

I rushed into the bathroom to pick up the brush. It took a while to brush her hair into a smooth brown sheet, but eventually she accepted it.

"Get dressed," I said. "I picked out your clothes for you."

"Really?" she asked. For a moment, I thought she would accept gracefully. But then she saw them.

"No!" she shrieked. "Absolutely not! No way!"

I pursed my lips in disappointment. "Why not?"

"Look at it- it looks so expensive! And it's so revealing!"

Walking behind her, I stood on my toes and kissed her neck, cupping her nude breasts. "Come on, Bella," I whispered.

"No," she croaked. "It's expensive. And revealing."

I squeezed, my tongue tracing circles on her neck. "Come on."

"No," she breathed, arching her back into my hands. "It's expensive."

Running my hands over her breasts now, I slowly licked up her neck. "Please, Bella."

"No-" She cut off, squealing, as I ran my right hand down her stomach, stroking her thigh. "Ph," she shuddered. "Couldn't I just wear nothing?"

"No," I said. "That sight is reserved for me."

Bella blushed. "Well then, I guess I can wear your clothes," she decided.

"Thank you!" I squealed, jumping up and throwing my arms around her neck.

She really did get ready in ten minutes, although her dress was wrinkled.

"What movie are we watching?" she asked.

"The one the receptionist suggests."

"Then why all the hurry? You said you had already picked the movie. Did you lie to me?"

"Yes."

A smile broke out on her face. "Then I guess we aren't watching the movie?"

"You bet."

I drove in silence for the next twenty minutes, eventually reaching the cinema. Gravely, I opened her door, motioning for her to climb out and walk next to me.

"Hello," the receptionist leered to Bella. "Do you wanna catch a movie with me later?"

Bella grinned. "And what sort of girl would I be if O started organizing dates when I'm already on one?"

The boy looked around in puzzlement. "I don't see anyone."

"I'm right here," I said, putting my arms around Bella's waist.

"So what movie can we see?" Bella asked.

We ended up in some spy movie- Duplicity, I think. It looked alright, but I didn't pay attention. Me and Bella spent the whole time talking.

The movie went for over eighty minutes. I stopped counting then.

Eventually, we got out.

"Let's go home," I said.

"Where you'll change me," she determined.

"Yes," I agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Rosalie POV

I looked at the vampires surrounding me, some mature and some newborn.

"Their names are Isabella Swan, perhaps Isabella Cullen now, and Alice Cullen,sometimes Alice Brandon. Kill Isabella, and bring Alice to me."


	6. Transformation Gone Wrong

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

**  
**

Alice POV

"Are you okay, Alice?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

_Twenty-one newborns and mature vampires surrounded us._

"Alice." Edward's voice. "I hope you're seeing this- because otherwise, we're all dead. They killed Bella. Please, Alice- get the werewolves involved. Do something that will keep Bella occupied for a few days. Just don't let her come anywhere away from our house."

"Alice?" Bella sounded anxious.

"I'm fine." I shook my head, grinning at her.

"Will you change me now?" she pleaded.

"There are things you need to know about the transformation," I said hesitantly.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"When you wake up as a vampire, you won't look the same. My guess is that if you were bitten by Edward, you would be more of a supermodel beauty. If I bite you, you will be more like me. I used to be tall, you know.

Then, of course, you have the violent mood swings- it gets so hard for us to control them that sometimes we can't even hold them. And, of course, the thirst."

"Th-" Bella twisted her foot on the ground, looking down. "About the thirst. Could you- could you do to me what Laurent did to you? Get rid of my sense of smell?"

"Yes," I decided. "I'll make your record as spotless as mine."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," I said jokingly. "Now, when do you want to do this?"

Abruptly, she was completely serious. "Wait ten minutes." Not that I had a choice; she ran off.

Quickly, I pulled out my phone, damaging it in the process. I dialed a number, waiting impatiently for Leah to pick up.

"Yes?" she asked finally, when she had picked up.

"Leah, vampires are going to attack." My voice sounded panicky, but with good reason. "They're trying to kill Bella. I'm biting her now, so she won't be in the fight, but there's twenty-one- can you meet me at the border in an hour?"

"Sure."

I hung up guiltily as Bella walked back in. She laid on a table.

"Alice," she asked as I lowered my face to her neck. "Why didn't Edward know what Rosalie was doing?"

"When Edward meets a person, he tunes into their original thought patterns," I explained. "He can't read Rosalie's mind, or mine either, because we spent so much time with werewolves when we were together. That changed the way we thought. Make any sense?"

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment. "Can't you see into the future?"

She would ask the most painful question I could think of. "My gift was broken," I said quietly. "When Jasper moved in, he had a lot of sexual tension towards me. Naturally, being with Rosalie, and gay and all that, it was unrequited. Eventually, he snapped, and we fought over it. I was hit on the head, and I have only seen visions sporadically since then."

She hissed.

My teeth sliced into her neck, her legs, her wrist, the insides of her arms. Anywhere there was a major vein.

Almost immediately, she started screaming. She was in too much pain to notice anything I did. Quietly, I left to meet with Leah.

* * *

Bella POV

The pain was indescribable. Alice had said it would feel as if I was on fire from the inside. It felt like there was molten rock pouring through me; it hurt far worse than even when the vampires had raped me.

Something had gone wrong.

Alice POV

* * *

"What's this about vampires?" Leah demanded.

I took an unnecessary breath. "I had a vision. There was a bunch of vampires. Edward told me to make an alliance with you. Again. I'm sorry, but you have to help us. For Bella, if nothing else."

"Where's Bella?"

"I bit her."

"You changed her, didn't you?" Leah asked quietly. Normal humans wouldn't have heard her.

"Yes."

She sighed. "Oh, well. It had to be done. When and where?"

Thinking back to my vision, I smiled tightly. "The same place as last time."

"When?"

"A bit less than two days. Around forty-five hours."

"We'll be there."

I nodded. She left. There was no reason to stay, and a compelling reason to return. I turned and ran home.

She screamed in agony the whole day and a half I spent near her. If the venom didn't keep re-healing her, she would have been in even worse agony.

Eventually, I had waited so long, trying to comfort her, that eventually it came time to go, and I was still in the same clothes I had been in earlier. Oh well.

I tore off a piece of paper, scribbling on it as quickly as I could. Beneath it, I drew a map to the meadow.

"Only one more day of pain," I whispered to her. "Just twenty-four more hours."

It took us very little time to reach the meadow in Edward's silver Volvo. When we reached it, I laughed darkly. This place brought back unpleasant memories.

_Last time I had been here, Rosalie and I had still been here. Not a particularly pleasant experience for me in itself, but there was worse. That time, it had been the Volturi after us._

Then, there had only been three werewolves- Sam Uley, Jacob Black, and Leah. Esme and Jasper also hadn't joined us.

Jane, Felix and Aro had been there, determined to punish Edward for accidentally drawing attention to them. Some reporters had seen him hunting.

That time, Carlisle had been able to talk us out of trouble, with some clever promises. I doubt he could again.

The eight werewolves- Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah and Collin- were already there. As the five of us drove up, they stood up in recognition.

Leah trotted into the woods, reappearing a minute later as a fully dressed human. We sat together, apart from the others.

"I'm in love with her, you know," Leah eventually said. "I wouldn't want you not to know that."

"I figured as much," I said heavily. "I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I would have said more, but at that moment, twenty-one vampires appeared on the other side of the meadow.

My eyes clouded for one second. When they cleared again, I found vampires leaping at me.

It was chaos. Ducking under a punch, I had to jump over a kick, then landed on a newborn and snapped his neck, effectively putting him out of action for a while.

Then a fist came out of nowhere, aiming for my broken rib. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

* * *

Bella POV

The pain was increasing in my heart. No. It wasn't supposed to do that until pain had started to fade.

"Only one more day of pain," Alice whispered to me. She was so loud now! "Just twenty-four more hours."

She left. The pain in my heart multiplied for two hundred and forty-seven ticks. Four minutes.

Then it stopped. Along with my heart. There was no change; one second the pain was scorching me and my heart was beating steadily, then there was no pain and my heart wasn't beating.

I opened my eyes and found a note sitting next to me.

_Bella._

If you're reading this, then I guess I'm dead. I'm sorry to be leaving like this, but it's your only chance.

I left when you only had one more day of pain left. They might not have burned me. Below, there is a map to where my body might be.

My feet moved as I thought of moving them. The land blurred around me, but I could still make out every detail. It was unnerving.

Maybe ten minutes after I left, I arrived at the scene of the battle. A man, a vampire, was throwing a punch at _my _Alice.

"No," I whispered, and ran to help.

* * *

Alice POV

There was a crash, but no pain. I opened my eyes, wondering what was happening.

A vampire stood in front of me, holding the threatening fist. With a quick shove, it threw the vampire backwards.

Another vampire ran at us from the side. I ran to help, but the vampire backhanded him, sending him sprawling.

Two more vampires ran at it, one from either side. It caught them both and threw them into eachother.

Another one ran towards it. "Go away," it hissed, sending it sprawling.

More ran at it. When I finally got a good look at it, I nearly had a heart attack. Not easy to do, that.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Another one ran at her. Fury twisted her face. "Go away!" she screamed.

Lightning, thin and bright, flew from her, hitting everyone but me. Before anyone else could react, I darted around to the paralyzed enemies, setting most of them on fire.

Three of them got up before I could finish.

"Stop!" roared Carlisle. "Anyone who wishes to surrender, can!"

One, a girl with dark hair, stopped. The other two came forwards, and were met by Jacob and Jasper.

"Please," the vampire sobbed, although there were no tears. "Please, don't kill me. She mad me do it. Please, get me away from here! They're coming!"

"Calm down," Carlisle crooned. "What's your name?"

"Bree," she answered. "Please, let's go, there's more coming!"

"More." Carlisle stood. "That changes things. When?"

"Not long," she moaned. "Soon. Maybe two days."

"Well," Carlisle said grimly. "There's only one place we can go.

**  
**  


* * *

**Sorry if this is a bit confusing. I just needed Bella as a vampire, and I needed them to leave. Bree was just a bonus.. This chapter was fairly rushed, as I need it out of the way. Sorry.**

**Here's a question for you: Who will Bree's love interest be? Carlisle, Jasper, Edward or (most interestingly) Esme? Give me your ideas.**

**Like my idea for Bella's gift? It fits in with where the story's headed. Anyway, it will make more sense soon.**

**I just thought I would clear a few things up here, like why Edward didn't know what Rosalie was doing.**

**To everybody who pointed out that their relationship is moving fast- there is a reason for this. This will be cleared up soon.**

**And finally, a teaser- in the next chapter, we will meet the other villain in this story- everybody's favorite sadistic little vampire, with an obsession with Alice!Also, we will find out exactly why Bella'ss transformation was different to the norm.**

**Post reviews- good, bad, ugly, don't care- just tell me what I can do better.**


	7. Volterra

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

Alice POV

"Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"Volterra," Edward answered. "Home of the Volturi. And Jane," he added, winking at me.

"Who's Jane?" Bella asked.

"What's the Volturi?" Bree inquired.

"The Volturi are the vampire law enforcers," Carlisle explained. "They enforce the only vampire law; do not do anything that would expose us."

"Jane is a girl obsessed with Alice," Edward snickered.

"Understandable," Bella mused.

We drove in silence for the rest of the trip. We must have looked strange, five people with amber eyes and two with bright red eyes, all pale and beautiful by human standards. It was two hundred and twenty dollars per ticket for a plane flight to Italy.

The whole time, I was sure that we were going to be attacked, that one of the others was a vampire. I didn't relax until we got to Italy.

"We made it!" Bella yelled, enthused.

Bree sighed with relief.

Edward and Jasper each stole a car. Edward stole a white Ferrari, while Jasper could only steal a blue Ford. Of course, everybody but Carlisle and Jasper rode in the Ferrari.

I'm not sure how long it took to get to Volterra. The whole trip seemed to fly by, now that I was sure Bella wasn't going to die any time soon. Unless the Volturi decided to kill her.

Two members of the Volturi- Felix and Chelsea- were waiting for us. "Carlisle?" they asked. "Follow us."

They tied blindfolds around us, thick enough to stop even vampires from seeing, and led us through the town.

Maybe ten minutes later, our blindfolds were removed.

"Alice?" Jane squealed. Bella snarled as Jane tackled me to the ground, holding my head in place to stop me from moving as she kissed me, her tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I denied her.

"Jane!" Aro's voice was harsh. She leaped off me and rejoined the Volturi ranks, shooting me lusty looks.

"Carlisle, my old friend," Aro greeted us. "What brings you here?"

"We need protection," he answered. "There's hundreds of vampires after this girl, and we would much prefer her to stay alive."

"Come here," Aro said to Bella. She crossed the room to stand next to him, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah," he sighed. Then he addressed me.

"Don't worry, young vampire. You did nothing wrong when changing this girl. In fact, you did better than I've heard of anyone doing before. It's just that the process to full vampirization is difficult for someone who is already part vampire."

"Huh?" That was Edward. The rest of us were speechless.

"Vampires replace most human fluids with venom," Aro explained. "Saliva, vitreous fluid... sperm. When those vampires," his mouth tightened perceptibly, "raped you, they started the vampirization process. However, the venom was denied access to the bloodstream. So the process was interrupted."

Bella hesitated. "S-So I was walking around as a part vampire for nearly a year?"

"Enough of this." That was Marcus, speaking in his strange, dry, dusty voice. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to these two privately." Eager to escape from Aro, Bella and I followed him away from the entrance chamber, into a private chamber.

"I'm curious," he informed us. "What exactly is your relationship, and how did it come about?"

I swallowed nervously, afraid he might not approve. "We're lovers."

He leaned forward. "How did this come about?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "Edward scammed her secrets out of her- using the trust created by his scent, I think. He then blurted out some of my secrets to her. Then Bella made me sick- probably on purpose- and got mine out of me."

"Hey!" Bella protested.

"Your relationship is fascinating," he said. "I will give you this warning, Alice; Jane is still obsessed with you. Stay away from her if possible."

"Thank you, Marcus," I said, surprised. "I will remember that."

"You may go," he said. "Come back tomorrow. I wish to talk some more."

Bree POV

Oh, god! All I could hear was Esme and Edward in the next room. They had been going at it in the next room for the past half hour. Would they ever stop? A pang of jealousy shot through me as I imagined being Edward, able to touch Esme.

Fourteen minutes, sixteen seconds later, they did stop.

"This isn't working for me, Edward," Esme said softly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why, I was all excited when we started."

"How did you get- you know- excited in the first place?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was thinking of what Marcus wanted with Alice and Bella, then I was."

"What were your exact thoughts?"

"Well, I was thinking of how Marcus could feel relationships, and know their intensity. Then I was thinking about their relationship."

"Your exact thoughts?"

"Well, I was thinking about how they are-"

"Oh my god!" I had finally had enough. "We get it. You got turned on by Alice and Isabella, then you couldn't get off with a guy, even one like Edward. So you're gay. Handle it."

Edward made no sound for a while. "You know what, Bree? I really don't think people can just _handle _learning that you're gay. Keep your mouth shut unless you know what you're talking about."

"Take your own advice," I said, darkly amused now. "People can just handle it. I know I did."

"Bree." Esme now. "Can I talk to you?"

Alice POV

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, well, well." It was a new voice. Jane. "Someone else thinks they can have a chance with _my _Alice."

She walked in, completely nude. "Don't worry, honey," she said to Bella. "You can share her with me. I'm not a bitch."

I was frozen. She pushed me over, straddled me, then started feeling my breasts through my shirt.

Then she was gone, thrown backwards into a wall, and Bella was crouching over me protectively.

Jane hissed. Bella screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

I watched in horror as Bella screamed. Jane walked over and straddled me againn.

There was a flash, then the room smelled like ozone. Bella stopped screaming, and Jane fell over, unconscious, a surprised look on her face.

"She is mine," Bella hissed.

Aro stepped into the room, drawn by Bella's screams. He registered the smell of ozone, and saw Jane unconscious on the floor.

"Follow me," he said curtly.

* * *

**Hey, everyone. Sorry about the short length. This chapter, and the one after it, are leading you up to the bit where things start to get REALLY interesting- two villains, more love interests happening, and all the other plot lines I've put in.**

**Don't worry- for all you fans of the character's I've neglected, like Leah, Carlisle and Jasper, they will be more involved soon.**


	8. Rape

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

**  
**

Alice POV

Aro had been going to kill Bella for harming Jane. It had only been Marcus's intervention that had saved her from death. Now he was teaching her how to use her gift.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

It was Esme. I gestured for her to sit- although we were vampires and could easily stand for days on end, it was better to keep practicing to be human.

She sat. "I was talking to Bree before," she began. "We were talking about my- my sexuality. Lately, I just haven't been thinking of men the same way I used to. Instead, I've been thinking of women in that same way. Alice, I think I'm gay."

"Well, Mum," I said, using the same endearing term for her I always had. "That's not really a bad thing, in my opinion."

She looked shocked. "I'm not suggesting that it is," she replied. "I'm just, well, I believe 'coming out' is the term used nowadays."

"Good for you, Mum," I said encouragingly. "So, have you got your eye on a particular girl yet?

"No," she said, but there was a distracted look to her eye. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see Jasper."

She left. A few seconds later, there was another knock. Thinking it was Esme coming back, I called, "Come in."

It was Jane. "What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, Alice," she said, chuckling. "I want you, of course."

I felt disgusted by this statement. "Get out, Jane."

"No," she declared. "I am going to stay, and you are going to like what I do to you."

"No," I whispered. "You can't!"

"Yes, I can," she said smugly. "You see, Aro has promised me that the next time someone harms me again, they will not be spared. So, there is really nothing you can do."

"Go away, Jane," I moaned.

"No," she chuckled. "Take your clothes off."

"No!" I yelled.

"Fine," she said. "I know you want this, but. You even keep using the same words as I do."

"Go away," I said again.

She walked over to me and tore my shirt off. "What are you doing?" I demanded. I had thought she was kidding about raping me!

"Isn't it obvious, darling?" she asked. "I'm showing you what you like." Her hands removed my bra. Betraying me, my body reacted, my nipples going harder.

"No," I yelled. "Go away! I'm with Bella! I won't betray her!"

"You won't be," she chuckled, tearing off my skirt. "I will be. And you will like it. You're already liking it."

"No I'm not," I lied. It was obvious that she had already caught me out in my lie; she could probably smell my arousal.

She removed my panties, leaving me as naked as she was. "Now lay down," she instructed.

"Don't make me do this!" I begged as my body lay down.

"But Alice," she said. "You want me to." And she lowered her head to my pussy.

"Stop!" I gasped, feeling her tongue rummage around inside me. Luckily, this was a turnoff, as Rosalie had used to do the same thing to me. "Go away!"

"No," she purred. Her tongue licked around my clit, and my body spasmed. It felt so right to my body, but my mind knew it was wrong.

She used her hands now, massaging my nipples. "Please stop," I groaned, as my body built towards an orgasm.

Jane kept licking and massaging, bringing me ever closer, until eventually I came, squirting all over her face.

"See, Alice?" she asked, amusement dancing on her face. "Wasn't that fun?"

She left, leaving me coming as close as a vampire could to tears. Oh god, what had I done?

* * *

Bella POV

I came back, full of eagerness as I prepared to tell Alice what I had accomplished today. Now I could call up lightning bolts at will, if none strong enough to kill yet.

"Alice?" I called. I felt uneasy when I tasted the unmistakable taste of Alice's juice on the air. Had I been away that much?

She was tucked in a corner with her head buried in her knees. "I'm sorry, Bella," she groaned. "I didn't want to do it. She made me. I'm sorry!"

"Slow down," I said, staring into her eyes. "What are you sorry about?"

"What we did," she said. "What Jane did to me, what happened to me when she did it..."

"What did she do?" I asked, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of my stomach.

"She raped me," Alice cried. "She walked in, and she undressed me, and she said that if anyone hurt her than Aro would kill them. And then she was licking me, and her hands were massaging me, and then I came, Bella, I came!"

"Calm down," I crooned. "I don't blame you." And it was true, I didn't blame her. How could I? She was this upset just by the possibility of hurting me; how could I blame her? Jane, on the other hand-

"Really?" Alice whispered to me. "You don't blame me?"

"No," I assured her. "I don't blame you. How could I blame you? You're you, you're mine. I know that. You know that. Your body may have liked it, but you didn't, and that's what counts."

"Thanks, Bella," she said hoarsely.

"I have progress to report," I announced, trying to lift her out of her black mood. "I have managed rudimentary success over my gift! It's hard, bit I can now create a lightning bolt that will give you a nasty sting."

"That's great!" she congratulated me. "Keep at it!"

"Thanks," I said. "That means a lot to me. And while I've got you here-" I turned around, taking it out of my pocket.

"I never did propose to you properly. So here goes- Alice Cullen, will you be my wife?"

Alice squealed, her black mood apparently forgotten. I knew it would return later. "Of course I do! Where did you get that ring?"

"I bought it," I answered proudly. "I figured, I won't be going to college- no, we're going to be busy for a few years. So I spent my college fund."  
"Can I organize the wedding?" she asked, thrilled.

"Well-" I twisted my feet again, embarrassed to admit this. "I'm sorry, but Esme got there first."

She cooled down for a second, then got back up. "Well, I'll ask her to let me help. We'll have a grand wedding, Bella-" Her good mood abruptly disappeared. "We can't invite your parents."

"We can invite Renee. She won't be as shocked- she's very cool about things like this. And I don't think that Charlie would come to his daughter's gay marriage, anyway."

"Well," Alice said darkly. "He's not getting open bar."

"He's not coming."

"Oh, yeah."

We kept on about this until it was time for my next training session. "I have to go," I said."Time for more training."

She clung onto my arm. "Can I come?" she asked desperately. "Please?"

"Sure," I accepted. "Marcus would love to see you."

By now, I knew the way. It took only two minutes to reach Marcus's chambers. I knocked on the door. "It's me," I called. "Alice is with me."

"Come on," he said indifferently.

"Start," he told me. "Come here," he said to Alice.

I concentrated my emotions onto the target, focusing them, changing them. A small spark leaped the empty gap.

"What's happened to your relationship?" he asked. "It's gone darker, and deeper now."

"It's Jane," Alice answered. "She came into my apartment and raped me."

The next attempt of mine was a full lightning bolt. I had charged, and was ready now. There was a distinct scorch mark on the target.

"And now we're engaged," she added.

"Well," Marcus said grimly. "I think I'll speak to Aro after this lesson."

"Thank you," Alice said quietly. I hurled bolt after bolt onto the target, trying to burn away the hatred I held towards Jane.

Alice watched me, the bolts illuminating her face.


	9. Return To Forks

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

**  
**

Alice POV

"Follow me," Marcus said grimly in his dry, dusty voice.

We followed him through a maze of passageways, getting more and more lost. After ten minutes, I began to wonder if Marcus knew where he was going, or if he was just hoping to get us lost until we weakened and he could finish us off.

Soon after that, maybe five minutes after I had begun to wonder, we arrived in a chamber, that was nearly empty of people. Only two other people were there; Aro and Jane.

Next to me, Bella snarled at Jane. I felt her body tense to spring, and I laid my arm on her, calming her down.

"Hello, Marcus," Aro said, sounding unpleasantly surprised. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have come to settle a dispute between Miss Jane, Miss Alice and Miss Isabella," Marcus answered dustily. "If you will step forward, Miss Jane?"

"I must remind you," Aro said quickly. "I have placed Jane under my personal protection."

"As I have placed Miss Alice and Miss Isabella under mine," Marcus said. "I would ask you to remove your protection over Miss Jane."

"And why would I do that?" Aro asked, surprised. "I have no wish to see Jane hurt."

"But surely Miss Jane wants to be hurt," Marcus fired back. "Why else would she assault Miss Alice, using your protection to remove all resistance?"

"There was no assault," Aro said lazily, waving his hand. "Ask Jane."

"I own her," Jane sang. "How can there be any assault? It is my choice to do what I wish with my property."

"Miss Alice," Marcus said, turning to me. "Would you describe yourself as being 'owned' by Miss Jane?"

"No," I answered, pretending to give it some thought. "If anyone owns me, it would be my Bella over here. If she owned me, don't you think that I would have had to ask permission to marry her?"

"An excellent question," Marcus said. "How do you answer, Miss Jane?"

"I offered to let Bella share her," Jane replied. "Therefore, she wouldn't have to ask her owner."

"You're not my owner!" I yelled, exasperated. "I am not owned!"

"I beg to disagree," Aro said coldly. "If Jane says she owns you, then she owns you."

"Now it is my turn to disagree," Marcus said, his voice layered in cold. "It is my opinion that the only way to settle this dispute is to let Miss Jane and Miss Bella fight over Miss Alice. Do you not agree, Aro?"

"Aro smiled coldly. "Surely you are correct. Jane, when you win, you will have all legal claims to your Alice. Nobody will dispute this."

"You sound confident, Aro," Bella said, drawing herself up. "Why is that?"

"Oh, my dear," Aro chuckled. "Surely you know that Jane here can knock you off your feet before you can even move?"

Bella's voice was merry. "Don't you remember what happened the last time Jane tried that?"

Aro froze. Obviously, he had forgotten. "I don't think this is such a good idea," Aro said numbly.

"You have already agreed," Marcus reminded him. "With that, how about we move out of here?"

* * *

Bella POV

"You will win," Alice muttered furiously at me. "If you lose, I won't survive you, I won't go and be that girl's _pet_, I will lie down beside you and die myself. I don't want to die, so you _will_ win. You got that?"

I nodded, my nerves stretched as tight as they could go. "Do I stand a chance?" I asked Marcus quietly.

"I'm not sure," he breathed dryly. "I've never actually seen Miss Jane fight. But, that doesn't mean that she hasn't been taught. It will be interesting to see who wins."

"Let us leave," Aro called. "We can watch the fight on the cameras I have had installed here. I do not think we should be here when they fight... due to Isabella's, _erratic_ gift."

"Her gift isn't erratic," Marcus muttered. "We will see you again if you win, Miss Bella," he said directly to me. With that, Aro, Marcus and Alice left.

"Are you ready?" Jane hissed at me. I smiled and beckoned her forwards.

Agony overtook me, ripping through me. It lasted for approximately one fortieth of a second, before a bright light flashed in front of me.

Jane crumpled in front of me. I knew now, from training my gift, that I had perhaps ten seconds before she woke up. Calmly, methodically, I removed both of her arms.

Jumping backwards when I noticed her eyelids fluttering, she got up. "What have you done?" she shrieked when she saw her arms laying on the ground.

"Come on, then, bitch," I taunted her. "You think you can steal away _my_ Alice? You'll have to kill me first."

"You ripped off my _arms_!" she shrieked, venom pooling in her mouth. "You motherfucking _cunt!_ I'll see you go to hell, you ass-licking, _inbred fish-drinker!_"

"Language," I reminded her. "Some people out there are under two thousand."

"_You cunt-ramming boy-sucking-_ " She stopped talking when my fist rammed into her mouth.

Her body jerked each time I punched her, a bright flash and a searing smell accompanying each punch. "You- Will- Leave- My- Alice- Alone!" I snarled, a punch following each word. "She is mine! I am hers! You cannot tear us apart, _you pig-rapist_!"

Alice was suddenly next to me. "Pig rapist?" she snorted, raising one eyebrow.

"Boy pigs," I muttered, punching her one last time.

"She's not there anymore," Alice breathed. "She will leave us alone, at least for a while. You did it, Bella!"

I froze. "I won?" I asked incredulously. "I thought that tearing her arms off would disqualify me."

Alice chuckled. "That was brilliant," she moaned. "I'm so glad you're mine."

"Hold up there, cowboy," I said, affecting a Southern accent. "Technically, I own you, now."

"Well, technically," Alice shrugged. "Jane would have owned me if she had won. But nobody said anything about you owning me if you won."

"I already owned you," I said, pouting.

"That's right," she nodded. "You have owned me for a long time, Bella."

"So, for a week?" I asked brightly.

"You might have owned me for two," she chuckled. Then she grew serious. "No, Bella," she whispered in my ear. "You have owned me since our first kiss. Maybe a little longer."

"And you own me," I whispered back. "For longer than that. You've owned me since I had my first dream about you."

"When was that?" she asked seriously.

"The first night I met you," I shrugged.

"That long?" she asked, surprised. "I've owned you for that long?"

"Yep."

"Damn!" she swore.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my heart sinking. Had I driven her away?

"All that time, and I've never made you do anything!" she complained. "We could have gone to a dirty movie, we could have gone to Victoria's Secret- at least, I think that's the name." Abruptly, her face fell.

"You wouldn't have done any of that," I whispered, nibbling her lower lip. "You're too much of a tease to take me to any adult store."

"Don't be so sure," she cautioned. "I bet I cold get you really hot and bothered in an adult store."

"You can get me hot and bothered just by being near me," I whispered. "Can, and regularly do."

She smiled triumphantly. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I knew it! Those black panties I wore really did help-"

"Black panties?" I asked, confused. "What black panties? I'm talking about you, pure and simple."

"That's sweet, Bella," she breathed.

"Ladies," Marcus said, appearing in the doorway. "That really is not appropriate for company, you know."

"There was no company when we were doing it," I snapped. "Mind your own business!"

"That was hurtful." His face did seem hurt.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Alice just has this effect on me."

His face turned serious. "I do not think you should stay any longer," Marcus said anxiously. "Jane's twin is not pleased with what happened. If he finds you, he will kill you. And Bella's gift will not help when there is no invasion."

"Thank you again for the warning," I said. "Should we go now, or wait-"

"Now!" he said urgently. "He will start searching soon!"

We ran, not even taking the time to say goodbye. We ran to Esme's room first. Only Jasper was missing from there.

Quickly, Alice explained our situation to them. Jasper arrived halfway through. Alice did not take the time to repeat herself.

"We should go," Bree said, visibly frightened.

"Yes," I agreed. "Let's go."

There was a car waiting for us- a silver Volvo. Without bothering to take the time to see whose it was, we jumped in and were off.

A day later, on the plane, I felt Alice shift next to me.

"Yes?" I asked, before she could say anything.

"It's about Leah," she said, looking at me anxiously.

"What about her?" I asked, thoroughly confused now.

"Well, Leah is-" she started, before trailing off. "Never mind. It's not important."

I would have pursued this further, but we were back in Forks now.

"Do you think it's safe here?" I whispered to Alice.

"I doubt it," she said back. "We were only gone eight days. It's very likely that Rosalie still has vampires patrolling the area. Most likely, there will be people missing."

Rosalie. With the worries of Jane and Alec in my head, I had almost forgotten about her.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked nervously.

Carlisle heard. He turned his head back to us. "You four are going to school," he answered.

I bit my cheek when I heard this. Venom welled up at the wound. "School?" I shrieked. Under my breath. "Vampires have to go to school?"

"No," Carlisle said, obviously annoyed at my question. "But humans do, and do you want the locals to think that you're not human?"

No. What a stupid question. "No," I said out loud.

"Good," he said, satisfied. "Now, Bree. What about you? Do you want to go to school?"

"Why wasn't I asked?" I protested.

"Both you and Bree would have had the choice," Esme explained. "In fact, I don't think that we should even give Bree the option. Sorry, but she's just not self-controlled enough to be around large crowds of humans."

"So why didn't I get the choice?" I fumed.

"Because," Esme lectured, making it sound like she was explaining this to a two-year-old. "Alice is going to school. We-" gesturing to herself and Carlisle, "assumed that you didn't want to spend seven hours a day away from her."

"It's only six in Australia," I grumbled.

Bree gave me a strange look. "How do you know that?"

"That's... complicated," I replied. Time for a change of subject. "Why can't Bree go?"

"Because we don't want to risk exposure," Edward said patronizingly. "And I'm fairly sure that it would be noticeable if Bree started drinking some random girl's blood."

"True," I replied.

Silence seemed to come natural to vampires. Not another word was said until we arrived in front of the Cullen's house. My house.

"Leah?" Alice exclaimed, not sounding happy to see her.

Leah's eyes travelled over my family, stopping when they landed on me. "Bella," she breathed. "You're back."

"I'm back," I said impatiently. "Why are you here?"

She looked hurt. "I'm hunting a vampire," she exclaimed. "There's one in there. I was going to go after it, when I heard your car."

"There's a vampire in there?" Carlisle asked. Leah nodded.

Jasper and Edward stormed in the house. The rest of us followed, less eager.

The vampire cowered at the sight of the powerful Edward and the muscular Jasper. He looked more and more terrified every time a new vampire walked in. the vampire shrank back as far as he could, leaving no room to move when Leah walked in.

"Did Rosalie send you?" Carlisle asked gently

"Who?" the vampire mumbled. "The beautiful one? Yeah."

"Good," Edward said menacingly. "Take a message to her for me, would you?"

"Sure," the vampire groaned.

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "What were you doing here?"

"I was sent here," he explained. "We're supposed to kill you, and bring her-" he jerked his thumb at Alice- "to the beautiful girl. Rosalie, you said."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted. "Bring Alice to her?"

"Yeah," he said. "She seems kinda obsessed with her."

"What is it with you?" I yelled at Alice. She looked at me, questions rising in her eyes. "You seem to have every girl you ever meet obsessed with you!"

"Only two that I've noticed," she said quietly. "Jane and Rosalie."

"Three," I corrected. "Jane, Rosalie and me."  
"Really?" Her lip cracked up into a small, wavering smile.

"Really," I confirmed.

"If you don't mind," Edward said, turning back to the vampire. "Tell Rosalie that she can't send armies of vampires after us anymore. Say that the cops are onto them. Nothing that would reveal us."

"Is that all?" the vampire asked, his voice higher than before. "Just deliver a message? And you'll let me live?"

"Yep," Edward smirked. "Go."

"Smooth," Leah complimented him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him, and a hurt look crossed his face.

"I gotta go," Leah said dryly. "I got school tomorrow."

"School?" I moaned.

"Don't think you can laze around," Alice said to me. "We still have a wedding to plane." Then she froze, as she saw Leah.

Leah wasn't moving. When Alice had said the last, her hand had frozen on the doorknob, and she was as still as Carlisle and Esme were.

"Wedding?" Edward moaned. "Again? I thought we were out of those when Rosalie and Emmett left!"

"No," I breathed, walking over to Alice. "Are gay marriages allowable in Washington?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Jasper said. "But technically, you know, laws against marriage only apply to humans. So there could be no laws against two female vampires getting married."

"Oh, well," I muttered. "When in Vegas..."

"Rome," Alice corrected me absently.

"No, Vegas," I said. "We'll got to Vegas and get married. Can you get married there if you're gay?"

"You have to tell your parents," Alice frowned at me. "I'm sure that they wouldn't approve of getting married in Vegas."

"I don't know," I murmured. "Charlie couldn't think any less of me right now."

"No, but your mother could," Alice shot back. I sighed.

"You're getting married?" Carlisle yelled. "Why wasn't I informed? I'm sure you need my consent, I'm your legal guardian-"

"Actually," Alice interrupted. "I think you'll find those laws don't apply to vampires." She smirked at Edward.

"I don't care," Carlisle said furiously. "You need your parent's consent, to get a priest!"

"I already have Esme's," I said. "She's Alice's legal guardian."

"Ummm," Alice said. "Technically, you still have your parents, Bella."

"Damn!" I swore. "I'll ring Renee up now."

"Hello?" Renee's voice sounded so familiar.

"Mum?" My voice was hesitant.

"Bella?" Her voice sounded both panicky and relieved. "Oh, god, you're alright! Is Alice alright?"

"Slow down," I interrupted. "Alice is fine. More than fine. That's kind of what I wanted to ring you about."

"What?" Her voice sounded guarded. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Australia-"

"Shut up, Mum!" I yelled, trying to make sure nobody else had heard that. "No," I said, calming myself. "I just wanted your blessing."

"My blessing?" She sounded confused. "My blessing for wha- oh." Her voice sounded knowing. "You're going to ask Alice to marry you, aren't you? Bella, sweetie, you're a bit young for that-"

"Too late, Mum," I cut in. "I've already asked her. And she said yes. Now, there's something I have to tell you. How fast can you get down here?"

Two days later, Renee turned up at our door.

"That was fast," I said.

"Why is there a helicopter on your lawn?" she asked me. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling.

"Can I have your blessing?" I asked hurriedly. Best to get this out of the way.

"Of course," she said, hugging me. "You know I always would."

"I'm not so sure about Charlie," I muttered.

"Charlie is sober," she said brightly. The words hit me like a slap on the face. "After you left with Alice, he stopped drinking. He's already in one of those alcoholic groups. He says that if you ever come back, then you'll find him a different man."

The hatred I felt towards him was too deep for that to fix our problems. "Good for him," I said shortly.

"Wow," she breathed, when she saw Bree, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme standing next to each other. "You all look the same."

"What, no comment on my appearance?" I asked, hurt. "God, I'm like eight inches shorter, I'm all pale now, I have these bags under my eyes- my hair isn't even the same colour! I look nothing like I used to!"

"Why is that, honey?" she asked complacently.

I took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm coming out again," I mumbled. "Mum, I'mavampireIdrinkbloodnowandthat'swhywealllookthesamepleasedon'tbescared."

"What?" she asked, confused.

I took a deep breath. "Mum, try and find my heartbeat," I said.

Looking at me, she placed a hand on my chest. "What am I meant to be looking for?" she asked. "I don't feel anything."

"Exactly," I whispered. "What should you be feeling, with your hand right there?"

She paled visibly. "Bella," she said uncertainly. "This is going to sound crazy, but you have no heartbeat."

"I know," I said softly. I walked over to the kitchen bench at vampire speed; behind me, Renee blinked as I disappeared.

"Hit this bench," I said. She jumped as she saw me standing behind her. "Go on, hit it." Her fist bounced off the granite tabletop, making no impact.

"See?" I asked, as she gasped and rubbed her hand. "It's solid. Now watch this." I leaned down and bit a chunk off.

"Bella!" Esme sounded shocked. "It's going to cost thousands to get that fixed!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Renee was staring at the bench. "What the-" she breathed.

"Take my hand," I encouraged. Hesitantly, she took my hand, and screamed when I lifted her up.

"You're so cold," she whispered. "As cold as Uncle Jack when he died..."

"Mum," I said gently. "Remember that I just did all that impossible stuff. I have no heartbeat, and I am as cold as a dead person. This is going to sound crazy, but... I'm a vampire."

"A vampire?" She snorted. "They don't exist."

"There's seven of them in this room," I whispered.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked, trembling.

"Sorry, Mum," I said apologetically.

"Why?" she whispered.

"So I could spend eternity with Alice," I replied. Alice whipped her head around to face me.

"What?" she said, startled. "I thought it was to be safe."

"Don't be silly," I chided her. "Who cares about that? Alice, I asked you to change me so that we could be together forever."

"I hope you mean exactly that," she whispered. "Because that's exactly what's going to happen."

Renee looked faint. "Did you ask me to come here so that you could kill me?" she asked, trembling.

"No, silly," I laughed. "Carlisle originally came up with this idea. None of us want to end a human life. What we do isn't much better, but still. We kill animals, and drink their blood."

"That's good," she said faintly. "You're like vampire vegetarians."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "That's what we call ourselves."

She fainted.

Carlisle set to work reviving her. Alice tugged on my shirt. I followed her into another room.

"Bella," she said quietly. "Be truthful with me here. I though I knew everything about you. What happened in Australia, and why did you fill up with hate when your mother talked about your father?"

* * *

**Would you look at that? My longest chapter yet- 3700 words!**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. Halfway through, I ran out of notes for it! I was running on empty. It took a while, but I've got enough notes for the rest of the story.**

**So, yeah. Tell me what you think. The story is really starting to roll here- all the story elements have been revealed. All thats left is character backgrounds, etc. And the story itself, of course.**

**Read and review! I'm sure that at least my grammar is bad... Tell me what I can do better!**


	10. First Day At School

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

Alice POV

"What happened in Australia, and why did you fill up with hate when your mother talked about your father?"

She hesitated. I knew it was right to have asked her.

"Do you trust me, Alice?" she asked quietly.

"You know I do, Bella," I answered gently.

"Then trust me on this," she murmured. "You know I've been raped, you know I've seen my girlfriend's head being torn off. I've been responsible for you nearly dying. So know that I must have a reason when I say; _Back off, Alice."_

"Renee will tell me," I threatened.

"No she won't," Bella said. "She doesn't know the full details. Just enough to hurt you."

"Then I'll pull out my biggest threat," I said darkly. "No sex for two months!"

"If thats the price, then I'll pay it," she said sadly.

Wait a minute. "Is it really that serious?" I asked, my lips the only part of me that moved.

"It tore my family apart," she said quietly. "If you weren't in danger, then I would have never gone back to my parents."

I shuddered. "You know what? On second thought, I've decided to remove my restriction. Of course you can have sex in the next two months. I can see it means a lot to you, so don't tell me, unless you feel comfortable with it."

She shivered against me. "Thanks, Alice." Her voice was soft.

"Time for school," I whispered.

Perhaps a minute later, we were in the garage. Lucky vampires could move so fast, I thought, as we pulled on a backpack.

"What car should we take?" Jasper asked.

"I've grown fond of little Vivian here," Edward purred, stroking the silver Volvo we had escaped from Volterra in like a cat.

My mouth fell open. Next to me, Bella was staring at him. "You named your car?" she asked faintly.

"Whatever," he grinned. "Jump in."

Four people easily fit into the Volvo. It was a smooth ride to school. Seven minutes to go until first period. "I need to go to the office," Bella stated.

"Yep," I agreed. We trailed off to the office, not hurrying at all.

"Uh, yes," Bella said to the secretary there. "I am Isabella Swan. Can I please pick up my schedule?"

"Sure," the secretary said faintly. "Will you be requiring any help to get around school?"

"No, thank you," Bella said politely. "I already have a guide."

"What do we have together?" I asked.

She looked at both of our schedules. "Pretty much everything," she said enthusiastically. "I mean, you have Chemistry when I have a free, but other than that, you're set."

"Good," I reflected. "Maybe Carlisle would let me drop Chemistry this year."

"Well, you've already done the course how many times?" she teased.

"Eight," I returned quickly. She stared at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"You've taken the course eight times?" she complained. "I was already struggling in Chemistry!"

"I'll tutor you," I offered. "Should only take a week. I'll have you a chemistry expert by then."

"No need," she reminded me. "I don't take it anymore, remember?"

"Dammit!" I cursed. "Now what are we going to do in our free time?"

"I have an idea," she teased. "And I'm also fairly sure that you know what it is."

Yes, I did. And now I was feeling hot and bothered. "Thanks a lot," I grumbled.

First period, we had Calculus together. "Time for class, Bella," I teased. She rolled her eyes at me, and started to stride off. Then she paused.

"You have no idea where your class is, do you?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Follow the expert," I called, heading off to Calculus.

Exactly one hour later, I had the teacher's lecture written down word for word on my sheets of paper. There was also a pile of notes between us; it was more fun to write notes in class than speak, even when we could speak fast enough that no-one else could hear us.

"Amazing." She shook her head. "I'm failing Calculus already."

"What?" I asked, startled. All of us vampires had an easy time understanding all of our classes.

"Well, every time it seems I understand what a teacher's going on about, I have no idea," she explained. "Mr. Verner seemed like he was making sense, so I'm failing."

"Silly vampire," I chuckled. "You're a vampire, now. Everything makes sense."

"Not everything," she corrected. "I still don't understand how vampire boys can get, you know, hard-ons. Don't you need blood to fill it up?"

Huh. Good question. "I have no idea," I said, startled. "I'll ask Carlisle after lunch. In the meantime, I have an important question to ask you. Do you want the school to know about us?"

"I couldn't care less," she snorted. "If any pigs think anything bad about you, I'll knock them out."

Looking at her delicate body, I shuddered. Her taking on some of my traits- my height, my seeming fragility- suddenly seemed like a bad thing.

"You might have to," I replied. "Get that Mike Newton for me at the first break, would you? I'm not allowed to hit him, but Esme never put any restrictions on you."

"Let's just go," she laughed. "We have English next, I believe?"

"Yes," I replied. We ran to our next class- at a normal human speed, of course.

When we got there, I stopped in my tracks. Bella looked at me inquisitively and looked where I was looking. She gasped when she saw Leah sitting at a table.

We walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She might be in love with my fiancée, but Bella had made it clear that she had chosen. Then again, she knew nothing about how Leah felt...

"Bella?" Leah asked, looking thunderstruck.

"Don't you go to the werewolf school?" I asked.

"Don't you go to the vampire school?" she shot back.

"Original," I muttered sarcastically. "You know, there is no actual vampire school, Leah. There is, however, a werewolf school. What are you doing at the humans' school?"

"What are you doing at the humans' school?" she shot back.

"Carlisle made me go," I chuckled. "Now why are you here?"

"I was expelled," she admitted sheepishly. "I broke Paul's nose, 'cause he was raggin' on you vampires."

"Raggin'?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah, well," she muttered, shuffling her feet. "You know Sam and the rest of them don't take kindly to Seth, Jacob and me hanging around you guys, so the principal wouldn't overlook it, and, yeah."

"So," Bella said, after a few moments of silence. "You're cool with me being a vampire?"

"No," she said, shrugging. "But you're still Bella, no matter what you smell like."

"Hey!" she said indignantly. "I smell very nice, thank you very much!"

"Sure, sure," Leah mumbled. "We should probably listen."

"Yeah," Bella groaned.

We had our break next. I rang Carlisle and asked him if it was okay to drop Chemistry. He promised to talk to the principal about it.

"Well, now my schedule is yours," I said, leaning in to her.

We sat companionably for the rest of the break, occasionally leaning in to kiss. Somehow, no-one saw us do it.

"We have History next," Bella whispered to me. "We should probably go."

"Yeah," I moaned. God, this was so annoying.

"How many years do we have left of school?" I asked.

"Six months," she replied. "Then Carlisle will probably make us go to another one."

"Nah," I decided. "We'll get married before then, and go on our honeymoon."

"Six months?" she asked. "Wow. Lucky your house is so big."

"Our house," I corrected. "Yeah, otherwise your mother would have nowhere to stay."

"Yeah," she sighed.

After suffering through another period of History, then another of Trigonometry, we finally had our lunch break. Leah wasn't there.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked. "Can I punch anybody if they annoy you?"

"Sure," she sighed. "Let's show them that we're together."

"Okay," I said, taken aback. We stood up, grabbing everybody's attention. Leaning in, we kissed.

Most of the people in the cafeteria looked disgusted (or horny, in the boys' case.) Jasper and Edward applauded our bravery. One girl looked completely uninterested.

"Over there," Edward whispered to me, not sure if I had noticed her. "She doesn't care if you're gay. Come on, you two! Make some human friends!"

That was what Carlisle had said, this morning.

"Hello," I said brightly, skipping over to the table where the girl sat. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"I'm Angela Weber," she replied. "I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to come back."

The silence stretched until it was uncomfortable. "Can we sit?" Bella asked finally, breaking the tension.

"Sure," Angela said quietly.

Less than two minutes later- one minute thirty-nine seconds later- a boy arrived, holding a tray for himself and a tray for Angela. "I didn't know we had guests," he said soberly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry," I breezed. "We both have special dietary needs; we eat before we come."

"That's good. I'm Ben." He held his hand up to shake mine.

I gripped his hand. He flinched when he felt how cold my hand was. "I'm Alice Cullen," I told him. "This is my girlfriend Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh-oh," Angela interrupted. "Here comes Jessica. If I were you two, I would go."

"No." Bella squeezed my hand. "We'll stay."

"Your funeral," she sighed.

"Hey, lezbos," a horse-faced girl called. At least, that's what I saw. "We don't let your kind in here." She spat at my feet. The whole cafeteria went silent.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend?" I asked, standing up to look at her better.

"Yeah, I do," she said, looking disgusted. "Nobody wants any of your fag germs in here. Get out."

"Did you just insult my girlfriend?" I asked, deadly quiet now.

"Yeah, I did," she sneered. "So get your ugly asses the fuck out of here now."

I placed my fist on my head, softly even for a human. "Never insult my girlfriend," I hissed softly.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked contemptuously. "You trying to pull some sort of fagot trick on me?"

"No," I hissed menacingly."I'm going to knock you flat on your back."

"Yeah, right," she laughed. I was impressed; ordinarily, a human facing an angry vampire would be terrified.

I pushed on her, letting some of my strength flow into me. She flew backwards in a wonky arc, eventually crashing onto the floor and sliding several more metres before stopping.

"Anybody else got a problem?" I asked loudly. Everybody shook their heads; two boys, I think their names were Erik and Tyler, rushed over to her.

"She's fine," they announced.

Angela was staring at me, white-eyed and pale. Ban, on the other hand, was staring at me intently. "That was so cool!" he squealed.

Bella was frozen. "What's wrong?" I asked her, worried.

"Over there," she managed to get out.

I looked over to where she was pointing. Two vampires I recognized stood there, smirking at me. A snarl erupted from me. "Alec and Jane," I growled.

"Do you recognize them?" Angela asked Bella.

"I sure do," Bella hissed. "Alice, would Aro or Marcus mind if I killed Jane?"

"Why would you want to kill them?" Ben asked, puzzled.

"It raped Alice," Bella hissed.

Ben looked at them in disbelief. "That boy raped Alice?"

"No," Bella snarled. "Jane did!"

"Angela, Ben," I whispered. "What do you have next?"

"Geography," Angela answered.

"Me and Bella got sick. We went home, okay?" I told her quietly.

"Have you told the cops?" she asked me.

I snorted. "The cops are the ones who let them do it, back in Italy."

"You'd better go," Angela whispered. "I mean, if you're already ditching."

"Yeah," I whispered, turning around. "Come on, Bella. We need to go talk to Carlisle."

* * *

**Thanks must go to my favourite reader, -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX-, for reviewing again. Very possibly, you could be my favourite person in the world; depending on if any of my friends call in the next half-hour. They haven't called all holidays, so I doubt it.**

**Some things have been pointed out to me. Such as-**

**One. 'But the thing is, why didn't Alice just have a vision of Jane coming and leave before she could, or just run past her or something?'**

**I think I pointed this out earlier, but I'm not sure. Alice had her visions broken, during a fight with Jasper. They now only come sporadically.**

**Two. 'And what happened to Leah? She just froze at the door...then nothing else was said'**

**I thought this was obvious at the time, but looking back, I remembered that I do know everything about my story. When Leah left, the whole story was focusing on one important detail; the marriage. I really wanted to draw attention to that fact, and the fact that Leah knew nothing about how close they are now.**

**People may have noticed that there are few sex scenes in this story (well, not exactly few, but the ones I have described are hard to write, because I've never had lesbian sex. (That would be kind of hard. for a 15-year-old straight boy, in a state where it's illegal before you turn 18.) Well, I now have a friend who has a writing style similar to my own. Better yet, she's gay! And has gone the next step! Yay!**

**And lastly, I'm just going to ask your opinion on something; I'm tossing two story ideas around, for after this story. Should I do another Alice-Bella story, set in an institution? I've only read one story close to it, and that was set in a mental institution, whereas mine is set in rehabilitation. Or should I do a Volturi Princess story, set with Bella/Rosalie? No matter which, I promise it will be better than this one. ;)**

**This was one incredibly long Author's Note.**

**Again, read and review! All pointers are appreciated!**


	11. Realization

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

Jasper POV

"_Where did Alice and Bella go?"_ I asked Edward, in the high speed of vampire talk.

"I don't know," he answered. _"Wait a minute- that human over there is thinking something."_

"What's she thinking?"

"Bella and Alice left. We don't need to wait for them now, Jasper. Wait- they left, after seeing two twins..." His voice trailed off. "It's Alec and Jane!" he hissed, in the voice that humans could hear.

"Alec and Jane?" I asked, confused. "What do they have to do with anything? They're in Italy, remember?"

"No, they're not," Edward breathed. "They were here today, in this school." He shuddered as he remembered something. "The girl saw something on Jane. It looked like... Burn marks."

"We've got to get home," I said, frowning. "We'll ask Alice and Bella what's going on then."

We jumped in Edward's Volvo. I smirked when I remembered that it was called Vivian.

"They don't go to this school," Edward was whispering frantically. "Marcus forbade them from ;leaving Volterra. How did they get here? God, what did they to to Marcus to allow them to come?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. I pictured the bored expression on the elders' face, and the way he had taken an interest in Bella and Alice, protecting them when Jane was coming from them. I felt sick to my stomach. "But you know that if Marcus was still alive, then Alec and Jane would still be in Volterra."

The car jerked to a halt. "No," he whispered. "That will kill them!"

"Not quite kill them," I muttered. "But not far off from it, either."

The car started moving again. "Alice and Bella went home," I reasoned. "What's the worst that could happen?"

We looked at each other. My eyes went wide in horror. "Oh, no," I whispered.

"Drive faster," I urged him. "Bree's still a newborn! You know how wild their mood swings are! I have to calm her down, who knows what she will do when she hears this."

"Calm down, Jasper," Edward said soothingly. Ironic. "They've already been home for two hours. Bree would have calmed down by now."

I chuckled. He turned to me, eyes wary. "What?" he asked.

"Esme's going to throw a fit," I laughed. "Poor Bree!"

"Nah," he said musingly. "It's Bree. Esme won't do anything to upset Bree."

I thought about that for a moment. "I'm not sure," I said softly. "Maybe."

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. I was thinking about what Edward had said; about Bree and Esme.

Eventually, we hurtled up the three-mile driveway in thirty-two seconds. When we arrived there, I could hear muted conversations. Too muted to hear.

We walked inside. Carlisle was in the dining room, talking to Bella and Alice. Esme was talking to Bree in the kitchen. Contentment rolled off Bree, love and desire off Esme. Yes, I thought. Esme wouldn't yell at Bree.

Tension was exuding over both Alice and Bella. There was, of course, the utter love and devotion that always made me want to be sick, whenever I was near them, but it was hidden beneath worry. Carlisle, on the other hand, felt completely relaxed.

"We're home," I announced.

* * *

Bella POV

I rolled my eyes at him. We already knew he was home. How could we not? It wasn't as if Edward's Volvo (Vivian) purred along silently.

"So, why are Alec and Jane here?" I whispered furiously at Carlisle. "You know they wouldn't be here if Marcus was still able to stop them!"

"Stop worrying about Marcus," he said. "Marcus is a Volturi elder. Aro would kill Jane personally if she tried to hurt Marcus."

"Yeah," Jasper said.

"Okay," I whispered to Alice. "Do you want to go upstairs with me?"

"Sure," she whispered back, her voice heavy with implications. She ran upstairs, and I went to follow.

"Bella." Jasper's voice stopped me. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Okay," I agreed, following him into a small closet. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about you and Alice," he said quietly. "I know it's not my business, but I can feel what Alice is feeling, and I don't want her to feel it."

My voice went squeaky in surprise. Hah, I didn't know vampires did that. "You don't want her to love me?" I asked faintly.

"No, that's not it at all," he said abstractly. "She's feeling hurt, and sad. You really need to tell her what happened in Australia. I know it's none of my business, and I also have no idea, but it's tearing her apart."

"Jasper." My voice was low. "If she knew what had happened to me in Australia, she would be torn apart. I was torn apart from it; it's one of the reasons I didn't fight when the vampires had me."

"Here's the thing," he said hesitantly. "I know exactly what Alice is feeling, don't forget. I know this for certain. If you don't tell her soon, she is going to lose trust in you. And that will tear both of you apart."

"Jasper." If I was still human, I would have been crying by now. "Please, you need to convince her. Tell her to trust me. You should know better than anyone what I feel for Alice. Just please."

"Tell me." His reply shook me off balance. "I promise you, if I think that it would hurt Alice, then I will not tell her."

"Why do you want to know so bad, Jasper?" I asked him.

"Because she wants to know everything about you," he said. "And if she doesn't, then she will grow angry at you, and that will hurt you both."

"Bella." A sigh floated down from upstairs.

"If you'll excuse me, Jasper," I said tightly. "I think I will go entertain my girlfriend now. I will not tell anyone what happened to me; I do not want to relive it."

I ran up the stairs, emerging into our bedroom. Alice was laying under a blanket on the bed, smiling coyly at me.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked, her voice sultry.

I put aside all my thoughts about what had happened with Jasper. I concentrated on the only thing that had any meaning to me; my lover.

"Do you want me, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, baby," she moaned. "Just feel how much I want you."

"That would be easier if there was nothing covering you," I said, ripping the blankets off her. She chuckled throatily as I looked at her naked body.

"Are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

"Stop talking," I whispered. "Just enjoy this."

I kissed her throat, my tongue tracing small circles on the hard planes of her neck. She gave a small moan as I cupped her left breast, squeezing it. I moved up to her mouth, begging entrance with my tongue. She obliged, and I slid my tongue into her mouth.

As I felt that kiss, I realized what I was trying to do here. Talking with Jasper had revealed something to me. Grinning wickedly against her mouth, I moved to her ear.

"Jasper helped me to realize something," I whispered to her, my tongue flickering into her ear. "You may not know everything about me, but guess what? That's not a bad thing." She started to protest, but bit it off with another moan when I moved my hands down to her ass, pulling her into me. "It means that I'll always be a mystery to you, and that will draw you to me all the more."

"Bella-" she said, clutching at my shoulders. I cut her off with another kiss, begging entrance once again. She obliged me, and I felt her tongue slide into my mouth. I sucked on it as my fingers moved mack to her breasts, slowly stroking them. She moaned.

I didn't want to break off the kiss, but at he same time, I wanted to move. So I broke it off and kissed her cheek, moving down. I kissed her jawline, lightly tracing the outline with my tongue. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. I moved further down and started kissing her neck.

She clutched at my hair with both hands. "Bella," she moaned. "Down, down. Don't kiss me there, find a better place-"

I silenced her again. "No way," I said mischievously. "You are going to feel what it is like to have someone tease you." As I spoke, my fingers brushed her nipples.

I trailed my mouth down, reaching her shoulder. I nuzzled her, then moved downwards again. She moaned again as I reached the swell of her breasts.

My tongue left trails of venom over her breasts as I kissed her body. She was moaning desperately as I teased her, never quite touching her nipple. "Come on, Bella," she begged, trying to yank my hair out of my scalp as she leaned into. "Stop teasing me!"

I laughed silently inside my head. I used almost exactly the same words when we did it, just replacing my name with hers. She was a good teacher. I gently nuzzled her nipple with my top lip, not getting it wet, just enough to send her crazy.

Remembering what she did to me, I started kneading her breasts again, trailing my fingers down the sides of her nipples. My mouth slowly moved down, kissing my way down her stomach. I felt it as she slammed me back onto her, straight onto a growing pool of wetness between her legs.

This game was fun. I could see why Alice played it with me, even if it did drive me insane while she was actually doing it to me. I started kissing her thighs, almost but never quite making it where she desperately wanted to me. Once, Alice had made me so horny by doing this, that she had sent me into my biggest orgasm ever. And, she had only teased me until the end. One lick was all it had taken to send me off the edge.

She was nearly that far now. I teased her around the edge of her flower, always staying away from it. At times, her lips went within millimeters of it. It was driving Alice insane, I could tell. Just to help, she removed her hands from Alice's breasts, and started stroking around it, touching in the places she was sensitive, but not quite sensitive enough to send her over the edge.

After clumsily holding her on the edge for nearly fifteen minutes, and my head sore from Alice clutching my hair, I decided to take pity on her. I moved up and kissed her, shoving three fingers from my right hand into her.

"Bella!" She screamed my name as loud as she possibly could, holding me to her as she rode out an orgasm bigger than one I had ever seen her ride. Her whole body shook with pleasure, and every time I touched her breasts when she was calming down, it would send her over the edge again.

It took her a full twenty minutes to be back to her usual self. "God, Bella," she breathed, clutching me to her as hard as she could. "You're good at that, I'll tell you now. I've never felt anything like that."

"Yeah, but that's not enough to stop you from doing it to me tonight, is it?" I asked glumly. "Getting you like that, I mean."

She chuckled. "No, but if it helps, that was amazing."

"Did you hear what I said earlier?" I asked, struck by the sudden panic that maybe she hadn't. "About me not telling you, and staying a mystery, and all of that."

"Why did you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Jasper pointed it out to me," I admitted. "He told me that if I didn't tell you soon, then it would tear us apart. I don't want to be away from you, Alice."

"That's good," she breathed, looking into my eyes. "Because now, you won't ever be away fro me for more than minutes at a time."

I was struck by another thought, a better one. "We've reached a new height," I whispered to her. "You ow that, don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. Must be a Cullen thing.

"We've accepted each other," I said breathlessly. Which didn't bother me, because I was a vampire. "You accepted that there are some parts of me that you can't know, and I realized that I don't ever want to be away from you, no matter what."

Alice threw her arms around me, looking deep into my eyes. "I won't let anything tear us apart," she whispered, and kissed me.

This kiss was different than all the others we had shared. The others had all been passionate, even if tempered with love. This one was a nearly pure expression of love, tampered by the slightest edge of lust.

We tore apart from each other when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Alice," I said, struck by yet another realization. Tonight seemed to be epiphany night. "They all heard you screaming there, didn't they?"

She looked at me with a horrified expression. "I think they did," she whispered. "Oh my fucking god, how embarrassing."

"I heard that!" Esme called from downstairs.

Bree poked her head into our room. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked Alice quietly. "Alone. It won't take long."

* * *

Bree POV

"Sure," she agreed. I was suddenly very happy. Damn these wild mood swings! They ruined everything!

Alice followed me out of the house, to a place approximately two miles down her driveway. The others wouldn't overhear us hear, unless I spoke loudly.

"What did you want?" Alice asked me. The pixie look-alike was staring at me intently.

"How did it happen?" I asked her quietly. "How did you come to be with Bella?"

"I don't know," she growled. "I went over this with Marcus; I'm really not sure. She was just an attractive girl. She needed a place to stay, so she shared my room for a while. Then vampires were coming after her, and I had already saved her once, so I wasn't going to let her die. After that, we had a fight, and I went for a walk. I realized that I cared for her, and I couldn't be damned to care if she didn't feel the same way. She would, I knew it- nobody can resist our smell. Then she was mine."

"That sounds a bit selfish," I accused.

Her eyes narrowed, and she chuckled. "It does, doesn't it? I didn't mean for it to sound like that. What I meant is that I would stay with her, regardless of whether she wanted me to or not. I wouldn't force myself on her."

I sighed in frustration. "That doesn't help at all!"

"Worried about Esme?" she chuckled. I froze; how could she know? Of course, the blonde one. "Don't be," she continued. "I'm sure she feels the same way. Just go talk to her."

"Thanks, Alice," I said. We were just turning to go when the wind shifted. "Vampire," I hissed.

Alice POV

Vampire. Where?

"Hello, Alice," she said snidely. "I've been waiting for this chance."

"Bree," I whispered quietly. "She can only get one of us at a time. Go for her."

We leaped. Bree fell to the ground, writhing, but I continued my leap, tackling her. One quick bite, and her left arm was completely severed. She screamed, and Bree stopped writhing. That arm wouldn't reattach now, and she would leave us for a few seconds. "Run, Bree!" I yelled hoarsely.

Together, the two of us ran. We made it back to the house, but I heard sounds of pursuit.

Esme, Jasper and Bella all ran next to us, standing with questions in their eyes. The questions were answered when Jane ran in front of us, stopping when she saw Bella.

"You _bitch_!" she screamed at Bella. "Look what you did to me!" And she lifted her shirt.

I felt nauseous when I looked at her stomach and chest. She had burn marks all over, obviously from where Bella had punched her.

Bella chuckled. "Looks like heat still affects us," she chuckled. "Run along, Jane, before I kill you. I can do that, now."

Jane took a step back. "I will be back," she hissed. "Alice is mine. Alec will help me get her. You'll see." And she ran off.

"Thank god," Bella said, turning to Alice.

"Are you alright?" Esme demanded of me, turning me to face her. "Did she hurt you?"

Remembering Alice's words, I turned myself to face Esme better. Leaning up slightly, I pressed my lips to hers. Even hoping for it, I was still shocked when she kissed me back after a small pause.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"Damn," Jasper cursed. "Everybody's being set up but me!"

"Not true," I teased. "What about Carlisle and Edward?"

He paused, before nodding his head. "You've got a point there, ugly," he teased back.

"She's not ugly," Esme murmured. "She's my special girl."

* * *

**Hey, people. I was going to update 12 hours ago, but I had to go see my friend in hospital. Sorry.**

**TWILIGHTfreak- Nobody ever called. I guess that makes you my favourite person in the world! Go you!**

**Well, the story is rolling on.**

**And hey, you never know. Keep reviewing, folks- I might start dedicating chapters.**

**It was pointed out in some reviews, I had accidentally reposted Chapter 9 here. I've fixed that up. When I add new chapters, I just number them. Chapter 11 is called 11, but is actually the 4th on my list, rather than the last, as it has a 1 then another number, and 1 comes before 2. I just selected the one on the bottom, naturally assuming it was the newest one. I've fixed that up. Sorry, folks. It was amusing, however.**


	12. Plans Executed

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Well, as promised, a dedication.**

**This chapter is dedicated to two reviewers: kittykatt99, for his/her enthusiastic praise, and -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX-, for her equally kind praise, and pointing out flaws within my story. At least, I think you're a she. I've never met a guy called Jess. Correct me if I get anything wrong, such as genders, spelling or names.**

* * *

**  
**

Jane POV

My stomach gave me another twinge of pain. I rubbed it, wincing in discomfort.

"So, what are you going to do about the Cullens?" Alec asked.

"They're going to die for doing this to me," I snarled. "Except for Alice. And Bella; I have something special in store for her."

Alec eyed me warily. The stupid idiot didn't seem to realize exactly how pissed off I was at her. "You're not going to develop feelings for this one too, are you?"

"What are you saying?" I asked. If he was suggesting that I would fall for that Bella.

"Well," he answered back slowly. "Every time another girl hurts you, you seem to start obsessing with them. Then the obsession changes, until eventually you end up panting after her like you do after Alice."

"Name one," I growled. There was no way that was true.

"Renata, Chelsea, Henrietta. Do you want me to go on?"

"That's stupid, Alec," I yelled angrily. "What I feel for Alice is very different to what I feel for Bella."

He quirked an eyebrow. "How you feel for Bella? Last week, it was how you hated her. The week before that, it was how much you wanted to kill her."

That was ridiculous. I laughed out loud. "I'm not falling for Bella," I said. Although I have wondered, on occasion, what it would feel like to run my hands over that tight body, caressing her skin with my fingers, perhaps leaning forwards for a kiss...

"I'm not in love with Bella," I affirmed. For Alec, of course. I didn't need to reassure myself on that front.

"Really?" he asked. "Because I'm sure that two weeks ago, you were calling her Isabella."

"I've always called her Bella," I frowned. "Are you suggesting that I would cheat on Alice? Because I don't think that I would like that very much."

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked. I hated getting favors out of him.

"Yes, please, Alec," I said reluctantly.

"Well, then," he said softly. "You know I don't like unnecessary killing, Jane," he said quietly."If you want my help in stealing your Alice, and your Bella-"

"She's not my Bella!" I roared in exasperation. "She is a threat that needs to be punished!"

"And your Bella," he continued, leveling an impertinent glance at me. If he went much further, he would cross the line that Marcus had crossed. "then you must promise me not to kill any of the Cullens."

"I have killed people for less than that," I hissed menacingly at him. "Be careful, Alec."

"Or what?" he asked. "You know that if you try to hurt me, my gift will latch onto you. You can't torture me, Jane, and you need me for the plan you have."

"You can be made... disposable," I whispered scarily. "Marcus was."

"And look at how put out that made Aro," he continued. "He still hasn't finished with you. Luckily for you, they were able to put him back together, or you wouldn't be here."

I swung my left arm at him.

"Nice try, Jane," he chuckled. "You don't have that arm anymore, remember?"

It was true. That damn girl's venom had completely seared off my arm. I still found myself leaning to the left when I ran.

"How exactly do you intend to punish Bella?" he asked.

I had several ways in mind. "Next question," I said flippantly.

"Okay," he drawled. I felt like slapping him. "When are we going to do this?"

* * *

Rosalie POV

Exactly fifty vampires. I had had to narrow that down from the seven hundred or so that had originally wanted to do this for me.

"You do remember what you are supposed to do, don't you?" I asked them coldly. As one, they nodded.

"Am I going with them?" Emmett asked, revealing his teeth to me.

"If you want," I said indifferently. In fact, I would prefer it if he did. He provided no entertainment whatsoever.

"Good," he hissed. Walking over, he strode into the waiting throngs.

Time for a refresher. These idiots couldn't possibly comprehend what I wanted to do to Alice. I was torn between undying love, burning passion and a frigid hatred. This caused so much tension in me, it was no surprise that Emmett wanted to leave.

"Remember," I said, my voice dispassionate now. "Kill them. Protect Alice if any of the other vampires, whether the Cullens," her mouth turned up, into a sneer,"or one of your teammates. Do anything you want to any of the others. The person who brings Alice back to me will get a special favour from me." My voice turned sultry at the end.

They nodded eagerly.

"Move, then!" I shouted, my voice brimming with rage. A stark contrast with what I was feeling.

Sighing, I sat down on my chair and let my body go completely still. Now I had to wait the full seven days I had given them.

* * *

Alec POV

I no longer had any doubt that my sister was quite insane.

I watched as her eyes flashed with a mixture of lust and hatred when she spoke Bella's name. I sighed. It seemed my sister would soon have a second pet.

Would it be possible to free Alice and Bella when my sister finally finished with them, I wondered. Nobody really deserved to be the pet of my sister.

For that reason also, for my weakness, I had made Jane spare the Cullens. If at all possible, Alice and Bella would eventually return them. In the Volturi ranks, I had always been considered soft.

We silently ghosted through the forest near the Cullen's house. I gathered in my gift, prepared to release it n thew milliseconds I would have before any danger cold spring on me or my sister.

"Soon," she breathed. For a moment, I thought she was talking to me, but then she continued. "Soon, they'll be mine." And she chuckled to herself.

My nose pricked, and I felt the familiar stench of vampires. There was a strong human-reaction scent, too. Newborns, and a large party of them.

"Jane," I whispered. She looked at me and came close, hugging herself to my side. It was early, but that shouldn't be a problem.

My gift spread out, looking like a mist that wasn't really there. Next to me, Jane shivered as the mist eddied and swirled around us.

"Is it safe?" she asked, fearing to move from me.

"Quite," I whispered back. She smiled and left at a dead run for the Cullen's house.

I estimated that I had roughly six minutes before she returned. Before she got back, I had to investigate the newborns.

A large group stood frozen in a clearing next to us, some caught taking a step. Fifty-one, I counted. Over half were newborns. This couldn't be a friendly meeting, then.

One in the middle, I recognized from the early days, when it was only five Cullens, staying with the Volturi. Emmett Cullen. A force sent by Rosalie, then.

Methodically, I went up to each newborn and bit their heads off, placing them in a pile. The bodies fell, crumpling. Even a vampire couldn't move effectively without a head. I would burn them later.

The mature vampires were standing in more defensive postures. It took me longer to bite off their heads, but I managed it, and with time to spare. I moved Emmett Cullen. From what I had heard, he had simply been affected by Rosalie's beauty. He didn't deserve to die. The others, however, I burned, throwing a match on the pile of heads and bodies.

The trees blocked most of the smoke from being noticeable. Jane shouldn't even realize that the vampires had been there. Chuckling, I ran back.

I was standing there for one minute, fifty-three seconds and eighty milliseconds when I spotted Jane again. She was tugging a completely unresponsive Alice and Bella behind her. "Found them," she said brightly.

"Let's go," I said. Turning, we ran back. When we were a safe distance away from each other, I dropped the note I had written.

Approximately seventy miles away from them, and hidden in a cave with Alice and Bella chained up, I released my gift.

Back at the Cullen's house, the Cullens were initially angry. Before they found Alec's note, and saw the burning vampires. However, Emmett was nowhere to be found.

No tracking party was launched. Why bother? Alec smiled to himself. Alice and Bella would go back soon, if he could help it. And of course, he could.

* * *

**Well, my first chapter dedicated entirely to the villains. I think the only previous POV of a villain I had was a short one, from Rosalie's.**

**The story is starting to get exciting, hey?**

**I am trying a new writing style here. I've tried to make Rosalie tense and unemotional, Jane insane and Alec calm and kind. Do you reckon I did a good job?**

**Read and review, folks. Always appreciated.**

**And, the next story I've decided to write- actually, I'll be doing two, but only one will for Twilight. Give me 5 reviews, and I'll post a sneak peek. Anyway, it will be another Bella/Alice one, with Rosalie as a protagonist this time. Set in a rehabilitation clinic. Again, as I like to, both characters will have a dark past. But I like Alice better, so hers will be darker.**

**Just kidding. I'll post it later tomorrow (or that's early tomorrow morning, by the time I update usually.) The teaser will be posted at the end of my next chapter. I don't really want the reviews to post it. That's mean. See you then!**


	13. Jane's Prisoners

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Okay, time for another dedication. This chapter will go to HumorousTears- both for his/her kind words, and the fact that he/her was the only person to review in the time it was up. Thanks, buddy. Appreciate it.**

**As promised, at the end of the chapter, there is a sneak peek of my other story that I'm working on.**

* * *

**  
**

Carlisle POV

I looked again at the note Alec had left us.

_Cullens._

_I am sorry that my sister has stolen your Bella and your Alice. I will do my best to bring them back, even if it means hurting my sister._

_Know this; I do not think that my sister will bring any harm to either of your people. Jane has developed a sense of attachment to your Alice, as you may know, but she has also begun to develop feelings for your Bella. They may come back disturbed, but it will pass._

It had been this note, combined with the pile of burning corpses, that had convinced me not to let any of the others to go searching for Alice and Bella.

"Any news?" Esme asked quietly.

"You would already know if there was any news," I told my former wife gently. She was sitting on the floor with her legs spread out. Bree was in between them. Esme was gently brushing Bree's hair.

"The two of you can't go public," I said, my thoughts turned by what I was seeing.

She looked hurt. "I thought you were fine with this," she said.

"I am," I hastened to reassure them. "It's just- well, Esme, you look at least ten years older than Bree. Can you see any problems if a woman who looks to be around thirty, walks around in a lesbian relationship with a teenager?"

Understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh. I see your point."

"And I will inform you straight away if there is any news," I said gently. "Until then, we just have to rest assured that Alec will do his best to free Alice and Bella."

"If he doesn't, then Rosalie will get involved," Esme laughed dryly. "Even Alec couldn't cut off hundreds of angry vampires. Alec and Jane would stand no chance."

"Neither would Bella," I said somberly.

"You're right," Bree spoke up. "From what I know of this Rosalie, she would kill Bella, wouldn't she?"

"It's a very real possibility," I told her. "But I don't think that Alice would let that happen. After all, if Bella died, I don't think that Rosalie would get anything from Alice, whereas if she keeps Bella alive, then Alice would probably do anything to keep Bella that way."

"But only if Rosalie thinks of that," she clarified.

"Yes," I agreed. "Hopefully, that won't happen."

* * *

Alice POV

Alec was keeping Bella in a mostly emotionless state. The only lightning Bella had been able to conjure at Jane was a strong spark, but not enough to cause any real pain to the sadistic vampire.

"You want me, baby, don't you?" Jane was whispering at me, her tongue lightly stroking my ear.

"I want Bella," I said miserably.

Her face contorted angrily. "Stop saying that!" she spat. "I already told you my terms; if you want Bella, then it will have to be in a threesome! That bitch will not keep you!"

"Let me talk to her," I requested. When she started to yell, I spoke again. "Not like that. You say that the only way we can be together is in a threesome. I'm desperate enough, but I want to speak to Bella about it."

Her scowl turned into an angelic smile. "I've been wanting to try something anyway," she beamed. "Wait there. I'll go get it. Wait with Alec until I get back." She ran off.

Alec looked at me, his expression unreadable. "Are you really going to have a threesome with my sister?" he asked quietly.

If I was a human, I would be crying by this point. "It's the only way I'll be able to help her," I said sadly. "And if that means putting myself in sexual situations with your sister, then that's fine."

"What if there was another way?" he asked quietly.

"If there was another way, then I would gladly take it," I said. "As it is, this feels like a betrayal- of what, I'm not sure, but of something, certainly."

"I don't like seeing people this way," he said soberly. "I don't think that you should agree. However, I do have a plan."

And that is how Jane found us when she came back, holding a metal pole- me sitting still on the ground near Alec, Alec sitting on a chair. I gasped with relief when Bella sat up, looking around.

"Bella?" I said, emotional now. "You're here!"

"You remember our agreement, don't you?" Jane said, almost dancing in happiness. "I help you talk to your friend, help you to be with her, but only in a threesome with me. You're mine, Alice. Don't forget it."

"Is that true, Alice?" Bella asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly. Looking into her eyes, I saw the confusion and betrayal there. Slowly and deliberately, I winked at her.

"What do we have to do?" she asked pleasantly.

"Well, taking your clothes off wouldn't hurt," Jane said pleasantly. "Of course, if you don't want us all to touch each other, then I guess I'll be the only one."

"Why would I want to touch her?" I asked reverently. "I have you to touch." It almost made me sick to say this, and it felt even worse when I saw the expression of betrayal on Bella's face.

"Good girl," Jane breathed. "Don't worry, Bella. We can play soon."

I tore her pants and panties off, revealing long, pale legs. Ordinarily, this would have been at least slightly erotic, but I was with Bella now, and Jane was an insane girl who had kidnapped me.

She moaned as I grabbed her buttocks, bringing her close to me. Even knowing that it would save me, I wasn't sure if I could do this. But knowing that Bella would be saved washed away the resistance.

My tongue lightly traced circles around her clit. She was wet; the taste of her juices made me gag, I was so used to Bella's sweet taste. I increased the pressure I was putting on it, slipping a finger inside her. My teeth bit her gently, making her come as close as I could as fast as I could.

I bit down slightly harder. I felt Jane moving forwards, an orgasm rolling onto her. Her juices sprayed over my face.

Behind her, Alec raised a metal pole. Swinging it down as hard as he could, unnoticed by Jane in her orgasmic throes, he brought it down on her head. She crumpled.

"Alice-" Bella said. The urge to comfort her was pulling at me, but there was a more urgent concern. I stumbled outside and threw up, animal blood staining the grass in front of me. I heaved dry retches long after all the blood in my stomach was gone.

After a long time, what seemed like days, I eventually came to myself, my head resting in Bella's lap.

"Poor Alice," she whispered.

"Remember our plan," I called to Alec as I stood up groggily. "Bella got Jane, and I got you."

Together, we ran.

"Thank you, Bella," I whispered eventually, as we ran through the empty wilderness, aiming for the highway.

"For what?" she asked, sounding truly surprised.

"For not jumping to conclusions," I said softly. "For understanding why I had to do that. For loving me."

We stumbled onto the highway, only to be brought up short. Rows upon rows of vampires stood in front of us,several hundred at least. Leading them all was Emmett.

"Hello, girls," he said pleasantly. "Would you mind coming with me?"

* * *

**Sorry about the length, folks. It's because I've got to do my Physics assignment. It's worth 20% of my preliminary HSC, and I go back to school in 2 days. Not that it matters. I'm pretty sure I've already flunked Year 11.**

**Just to clarify, the writing below is my other story. Or at least part of the 1st chapter. It is a sneak peek, and totally unrelated to this one. Ignore it if you want, I'm just telling you it exists.**

**Basically, it's more of a romance and less of an adventure than this one. At this point, there's only one bad guy, who doesn't have much of a role. In fact, it's not even a bad guy- it's the whole damn system, man! But I've only written the first chapter. I'm open to ideas!**

Sneak Peek

My left shoulder sent pain messages to my brain, telling me it was time to open my eyes. I obliged it, hoping that the pain would stop.

The unfamiliar surroundings took me by surprise. Where was I? The pain in my left arm started again, telling me that I had to do something. I looked to the right, and the pain intensified. When I glanced to the left, the pain was soothed.

There was a man sitting there. There was a man sitting there, a man with grey hair, dressed in a white coat. I saw the clipboard, and understood; he was a doctor.

"Hello, Isabella," he said. I was too tired to tell him to call me Bella. "My name is Dr. Gerandy. I'm here to see if you remembered how you got stabbed. In the left shoulder? I am sorry, we just need to see if you have suffered any memory loss."

"I was practicing," I said in confusion. "Why would I have memory loss?"

"You hit your head when you collapsed," he explained. "Dr. Black, downstairs, will examine you further. If you will please follow me, I will guide you to the Washington State Hospital Rehabilitation Ward."

I followed the elderly doctor through a maze of hallways, rooms filled with patients, and groups of nurses. Eventually, we found our way through some elevators, and arrived on the ground floor of the hospital.

"Doctor Black?" Dr. Gerandy called. Another doctor walked over- this one looked to be ancient, old enough to have a grandchild my age. "Isabella Swan is here. I'll leave her in your hands."

As I silently followed the newer, and older, doctor, I caught site of a small, delicate girl, walking across the floor with the lithe, graceful steps of a dancer. She was immediately attracted to the girl. Luckily, she already new she was gay; this would be terribly confusing, otherwise.

"Who's that?" I asked Dr. Black, pointing at the girl.

"That's Mary Alice Brandon," he replied. "Everybody calls her Alice, however."

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know," he chuckled. "You'll have to ask Dr. Cullen; he's the one who keeps her here"

Mary Alice Brandon. Alice. That was a pretty name. I started to walk over to her.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Black asked, plucking at my sleeve. "You have to follow me."


	14. Escape

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Another dedication, to three people this time. To one person, who pointed out that I made the same mistake again- to todraw. Also, to shapeshift, for his kind words (usually, I'll assume people are guys. Sorry if you're a girl.) and, once again to -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX- -I've actually learned how to type your name without checking how to spell it, now. Thanks for all yur kind words, folks.**

* * *

**  
**

Bella POV

"Hello, girls," Emmett said pleasantly. "Would you mind coming with me?"

I looked around at the vampires surrounding us. "Do I really have a chance?" I asked bitterly.

"No, not really," he answered. "Well, then. Stand up. We're going back to Rosalie."

He really seemed to be serious. "We're not going back to Rosalie," I scoffed.

"Well, we can always kill _you _if you would prefer that," he informed me. "But Alice is coming whether you like it or not."

"Let's go," Alice said quietly. "Bella, I will not lose you."

"Good girl," Emmett said affectionately. "Follow me, please."

He started to walk off. Alice tugged on my sleeve to get me started.

Following, we ran at a half-hearted place. "Just remember," she said quietly. "Rosalie doesn't know about your gift."

Heartened by that, I kept pace with her, already formulating what I could do to escape with Alice. At this point, I could only summon one lightning bolt strong enough to kill, but I thought, if they put Alice in any danger, then I should be able to summon more.

"In here," Emmett boomed, gesturing into a large house. My hopes flickered and died when I saw the inside of the house; which had metal coating on the walls. If I tried to use lightning here, then the lightning would flow through the metal and hit Alice and I as well.

We followed him into a large sitting room. At one end was a table. Rosalie sat on the other side of the table.

"Hello, Alice, Bella," she greeted us courteously. "I assume you know why you are here?"

"No, not really," I answered. "Is it because you're a maniacal bitch?"

"You will not speak," she hissed. "I do not car for you. If it were not for Alice, you would not even be alive to trouble me right now."

"So you're going to keep her alive," Alice said desperately. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Rosalie said coldly. "On one condition."

"What condition?" asked Alice, hope visible on her face. "I'll do anything!"

"That's good," Rosalie said, smiling. It didn't reach her eyes. "We'll keep your Bella alive, well-fed and such. On the other hand, you have to be willing to do... things, for me."

"I'll do anything!" Alice said, clutching at Rosalie's skirts as she fell to her knees. "Anything! Just keep her alive!"

"You say you'll do anything," Rosalie mused. "Prove it. Kiss me."

Alice shot a panicked glance at me. But it would keep her alive; how could I begrudge her anything that would keep her alive? So I nodded my head.

Alice stepped forwards and caught Rosalie's lips with her own. I could see her try to pull away from her after a second, but Rosalie put her arms around Alice's head and kept her close.

Eventually, Rosalie released Alice, satisfied. "Oh, Alice," she moaned. "I've missed you so much."

"I haven't," Alice shot back.

My hands clenched into fists. It made me furious to see another woman touching _my _Alice, especially when I knew that Alice didn't want that woman. But there was nothing I could do.

"Take her away," Rosalie said curtly, gesturing at me. "Put her in one of the spare rooms. She is not allowed to be out of it. See that animal blood is brought to her regularly."

I allowed myself to glance one last time at Alice before I was dragged away. Who knew how long it would be before I could see her again?"

* * *

Alice POV

For the next four weeks, I was kept at Rosalie's side for every minute of the day. She was not allowing me any freedom.

"Kiss me," Rosalie commanded. I felt sickened by this perversion of our old bond. How could she like this? This was no different than rape!

I lifted my head to hers again, putting my lips on hers. She parted her mouth, sliding her tongue over my bottom lip. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, I chanted, as I allowed her tongue to slide into my mouth.

"Wow," Rosalie breathed, coming to rest on my right shoulder. "I'd forgotten how good that felt."

I still didn't remember. It made me feel nauseous to know that I was allowing someone else to be doing these things to me, when Bella was not even one hundred metres away from me.

"You're missing her, aren't you?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"Well, then," Rosalie said. "Put a bit more passion into those kisses, and I just might let you see her."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes," she nodded. "Depending on how much you do for me, I might even send the guards out of the room. Who knows what you'll be able to get up to in there? Not escape, certainly, but I'm sure you can think of other things to do in private."

"You would let me be with Bella?" I asked. She nodded .

"Thank you!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around her. She lowered her head to mine, and I opened my lips, allowing her tongue to enter my mouth. She leaned into y enthusiastic kiss; I imagined that it was Bella I was kissing.

This time, it was Rosalie who had to push away. "Wow," she breathed. "That was incredible, Alice!"

"Can I see Bella now?" I asked desperately.

"Not yet," she replied, tweaking my nose. I loved it when Bella did that to me. "Let me feel your tongue a bit more."

It was easy to do what she wanted, to kiss her and touch her. I simply closed my eyes and imagined that it was Bella I was doing these things for.

Emmett strode in just as I was inching my hand up her shirt. "Rosalie," he greeted her.

"You should go," she whispered to me. "Go see your Bella."

I started to feel sick again; I had completely fooled myself into thinking it was Bella beneath me, with my eyes closed again. However, seeing Bella was more important than being sick.

"Where is she?" I asked a vampire standing guard at the door. "Where is Bella?"

"I don't know," he replied angrily. "Go bother someone else."

"Thanks for your help," I replied sourly. I walked along, reasoning that there would be vampires guarding her.

True to my imaginings, Bella was in a locked room, guarded by four vampires. "Rosalie said I could come," I said loudly, making sure Bella would know I was there.

They stood aside, one opening the door. I was greeted by a blur and a tackle around my waist, that dragged me inside rather than sending me flying. "Alice!" Bella squealed.

"Bella," I said fondly. "You look great!"

Truth be told, she looked horrible. Her dress was wrinkled and her hair was messy. But other than that, she looked like my Bella.

"Why did Rosalie let you see me?" she asked, frowning. "Did you need proof that I'm still alive?"

"No," I whispered, ashamed. "She said, if I... do things, to her, with enough passion, then I could see you."

She looked at me. "And you kissed her?" she said quietly. "You kissed the girl who did this to you? How could you stand that?"

"I imagined it was you," I said tonelessly. "It was easy if I imagined that I was kissing you."

She looked at me strangely. "You did that just so you could see me?" she asked.

"I would do a lot worse to see you, Bella," I replied quietly.

"Don't do that," she whispered. "You're not allowed to sleep with her just so you can see me."

"Jane will come," I said, trying to distract her. There was no way I could promise not to do that, not if it meant that I could see her. "She will bring Alec. Do you think that he will be able to stretch his gift far enough to cut them all off?"

"Maybe," she said. "But she hasn't come for us yet. I think you offended her, Alice."

"Yeah, probably," I said glumly. "But it doesn't take that much to offend her. I think that some thing's wrong with Alec."

"We've got to get out of here," Bella said, scrambling to get up. "I'm not going to let you screw Rosalie just to see me. We are going to find a way out of here."

I laughed bitterly. "There's no way we can both get out of here," I said quietly. That was when it clicked. We couldn't both get out of here, but I could get Bella safely out of here.

"I have a plan," I whispered quietly. "Do you think that you could do this?" And I outlined my plan for her.

That was how I found myself unnecessarily catching my breath with Rosalie, her appetite for me completely slated for the time. I was covered in her juices, and the sheets beneath us were stained.

"Alice," Rosalie trembled. "That was excellent!"

"Thank you," I said modestly. "You have Bella t thank for my improvement."

"I'll have to see her then," she determined. "I'll see her some time tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded. Bella was halfway free already.

I redressed silently, walking out. Two female vampires were standing guard; one wiggled her eyebrows at me. I looked at her, disgusted.

The sun rose a mere half an hour later. I was in a bathroom, violently retching. Soap bubbles were coming out of my mouth. I had been so desperate to clean the taste of Rosalie off my tongue, I had literally eaten several bars of soap. And, of course, being unable to digest it, I threw it up again.

Now I was dry-retching, remembering the taste of Rosalie again. If women kept doing this to me, I was going to spend half of my life throwing up and the other half being raped.

From her bedroom, I heard Bella softly cal my name. One last heave, and I stood up, walking to her room. Rosalie was walking down towards the bedroom, a bright expression on her face. "Alice," she said brightly.

We walked int her room. Bella was sitting perfectly still on the end of her bead. When Rosalie wasn't looking, she winked at me.

"It seems I have something to thank you for," Rosalie said, beaming at her. "I came to thank you for teaching my Alice your little tricks."

* * *

Bella POV

I tensed. It was nearly time to unleash the second part of the plan.

"... your little tricks," Rosalie concluded. I hadn't been paying attention at all to them; I was waiting for the guards to be inattentive.

The first one leaned in, caught by Rosalie's beauty. My fist clenched and unclenched.

"...especially with the tongue..." Rosalie continued. I stared at the guards as two more leaned in, surprised at the words, and were caught by her beauty. The last guard, wary of the other three, was starting to turn.

"Now, Bella!" Alice shrieked. I released several bolts of electricity into the wall, strong enough to cause strong pain and knock vampires unconscious, but not strong enough to kill. I heard over seventy thumps within the mansion as ever vampire but me fainted.

Alice had promised that she would catch up. Blindly trusting her, I ran.

Three vampires spotted me as I broke from the mansion. With the memory of Alice's crumpled form still fresh in me, I channeled the emotions. Three lightning bolts arced towards them, lighting up the mansion at which I was staring. Alice was staring at me from a window; behind her, I could see Emmett, wearing his ridiculous rubber boots he had been wearing when he ran away from us.

I went cold. I remembered the way Alice had gone quiet in the middle of our planning, just for a couple of seconds. Of course. I felt like a fool. She had had a vision of Emmett capturing her.

Her words floated down to me. "Run," she had whispered.

I stared at her agonizingly for several seconds, unwilling to leave. Then her face contorted angrily, and she roared at me. "Run!" she roared furiously. "Run, or die!"

I could literally feel myself dying inside. I turned my back on Alice and ran.

* * *

Alice POV

I watched as Bella turned on me and ran.

"Alice," Rosalie said menacingly behind me. The insulation of the boots had negated much of the electricity. If Bella hadn't run then, she wouldn't have had enough time to leave. "You're going to pay for that, Alice. Pay, and pay badly."

* * *

Jasper POV

I tested the emotions around me. There was the ever-present worry, of course. Love and compassion from Esme. Love from Bree, with tinges of lust. Anger from Edward, as he and Jacob looked at the helicopter. Terror from Renee- "Where's my Bella? Where's my Bella? The woman wouldn't shut up, ever since she had flown down from phoenix again.- boredom from Carlisle as he filled out paperwork.

And faint to the south, a faint hint of grief and uncontrollable anger. I waited for it to come closer.

"Bella?" I said softly, as the wind shifted and I caught her scent. What could make her feel this much grief and anger? "Bella!"

Carlisle ran next to me. Edward and Jacob weren't far behind me.

Bella stumbled up the road.. "Help," she called feebly. "They've got her. They've got Alice."

* * *

**We're nearing the end of our little tale, folks. Two or three more chapters. Maybe you could help me out- I'm debating whether or not to do an epilogue, or leave the story open. Any thoughts?**

**Read and review, again. Please.**


	15. Rescue Alice!

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**And for one of my last dedications for this story, I once again dedicate this chapter to -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX- - her heartening words really made my day. :)**

* * *

**  
**

Jane POV

There she was. The bitch who had stolen my Alice!

"Bella!" I roared. Alec, trailing behind me, raised his head at my outburst. "Where is she? Give her back!"

Her face crumpled. Alec was looking at them with an air of concern.

"Where is she?" I demanded again. "You stole her from me! Give her back!"

The huge, muscled man behind them stood up. "Go away, bloodsucker," he said menacingly. "I will not put up with your bullshit today."

"Or what, weirdo?" I snarled.

"Or you die," he hissed. That voice sounded strange coming from such a huge man.

"Stop it!" Bella shrieked. "How dare you, Jane? Alice never belonged to you! Alice never even pretended to like you, until you threatened me!"

The way she was yelling at me, looking at me with those furious eyes... It turned me on.

The large, blonde male was giving me a strange look.

"Alec, stop them," I said quietly, reasonably. It came out harsh.

"Why?" he spat at me. I flinched away, hurt by his unreasonable attitude. "Alice isn't here! Put it together, Jane! There's no Alice scent, all the vampires are together, even I can tell that Bella's distraught... What happened here, Bella?"

She looked at him with a grateful expression. "We could use your help, Jane, Alec," she said quietly. "After we escaped from you two, we ran into a large gang of vampires. They kidnapped us and took us to Rosalie. Alice formulated an escape plan, but let herself be captured so that I could escape."

"I'll help," Alec said at once.

"No, you won't," I sneered. "That is a cock-and-bull tale! Where is she?"

She slapped me. My left cheek stung. What was up with these people and attacking my left side?

"Never say that about me," she hissed. "You think that I would lie about her?"

"I am going to help them, sister," Alec said bravely. "Whether you say I can or not. Deal with it."

I gaped, feeling betrayed. "What?" I managed to get out.

"I am not going to follow along your sick obsessions anymore," he said quietly. "You will not control me anymore, sister."

"Glad to have you on board," Bella said gratefully. "You could be a big help."

"You idiot!" I yelled. "They're going to kill you!"

"Take that back," Bella said coldly. "You might not want to help free Alice, but your brother is willing to help us."

"Walk away, sister," Alec said softly. "Obviously, you are not willing to help save the woman you claim to love, but I am going to help them."

Hurt flitted in me. "I will support you, brother," I said coldly. "I will not abandon you to this bunch of traitors."

* * *

Jacob POV

"I will not abandon you to this bunch of traitors," the bloodsucker said softly.

Already, my mind was searching ahead, forming battle plans. Eight werewolves, five vampires- no, seven. Two of whom could disable a large portion of the opposing vampires. One of whom could be used as a supporting character.

"I'll call Sam," I offered quickly. "Organize an alliance. Alec, how many people can you incapacitate?"

"Under fifty, but over forty," he answered. "Forty-seven is the most I've ever been pushed to, but if necessary, I think I could cover fifty. Absolute maximum."

"Bella," I said gruffly. "How many people do you think you could kill with your lightning?"

I saw Jasper close his eyes in pain. Bella's face grew angry, and four lightning bolts flew from her, hitting four boulders. The nonconducting boulders simply blew apart with the pure force of impact.

"Four at a time," she answered quietly. "Ten second recharge between bolts. Easy."

"And how many vampires were there?" I asked, a smile tugging over my lips.

"Maybe one hundred and twenty," she answered.

"We might actually be able to do this," Carlisle breathed.

"Yes," I agreed. "Alec, you must cover as many enemies as you can. Over fifty, you said. Jasper, it wouldn't hurt if you calmed them down. That will make them weaker, and unwilling to fight. Jane, you will need to cover Bella. And Bella, I imagine you will be taking down as many as you can."

"The rest of us will fight?" Carlisle asked, a frown appearing on his face. The gentle doctor wouldn't like taking down any living creature, even twisted vampires like these.

"Of course," I agreed. "I need to go talk to Sam."

I walked away, pulling out a cellphone. I didn't trust that sadistic little bitch anywhere near me, so I walked away as fast as I could without seeming to hurry. Fairly fast. As I walked, I dialed Sam's number.

"Jacob." Sam's voice didn't sound particularly happy to hear me.

"Sam, we need to organize an alliance," I said, my breath coming faster.

"Why?" he asked, his tone becoming more energetic. "Are there vampires invading?"

"No," I answered, frowning even though he couldn't hear me. "We'll be the ones invading. They've kidnapped one of the Cullens."

"And I care why?" Sam's voice was flat.

"Because there are over one hundred vampires there," I answered. "Take these down, and that is one hundred less vampires. Hundreds more lives saved."

"They are not on our territory." Sam's voice was dismissive.

"Quil and Embry will come anyway," I threatened. "There's a fight, Paul will come. Who does that leave? You and Collin. Not much of a pack to leave you with, is it?"

"Is that a threat?" Sam's voice was chill.

"No," I answered. "It's a statement of fact."

"What are the terms?" he asked, sounding angry now. Angry at me, I guessed.

"Provide us with your backup," I answered. "This could be thousand of human lives you are saving, Sam. This is a good idea."

"We'll be there," he promised. "We'll follow the bloodsucker stench."

I hung up and ran back to the others. "The other wolves have said yes."

Jasper smiled grimly. "Well, then," he said. "Time to go."

"Time to save Alice," whispered Bella.

We drove Edward's Volvo to the treaty line. There, we met the other seven werewolves. They loped behind the car, following us to the place where Alice was being kept.

Bella was right, I saw when we eventually reached there. Over one hundred vampires stood waiting for us. Six rows, each as wider than our single row.

The tension was palpable.

* * *

Jasper POV

I could feel the terror rolling off Carlisle and Esme. Looking ahead, I saw the thing that everyone else was staring at.

Six rows of nineteen vampires. One hundred and fourteen vampires, waiting for us.

I waited for them to attack. The tension was so thick, I thought I could touch it.

* * *

Carlisle POV

As I looked at the rows of vampires ahead of us, one though kept rolling through my head; I don't want to do this, I don't want to kill anyone.

Tension exuded from everyone.

* * *

Esme POV

Bree clutched at my hand as we looked at the vampires ahead of us. I squeezed back, trying to comfort us.

My body was tense, screaming to protect Bree.

* * *

Bree POV

I clutched at Esme's hand, seeking comfort in the fact tat she was there. She squeezed back, giving me some small comfort.

Tension rolled off her.

* * *

Sam POV

_Bloodsuckers,_ everyone hissed.

_Bella,_ Leah moaned.

Tension overwhelmed everyone in the pack.

* * *

Alec POV

I gathered in my gift, ready to roll it over them when the tension finally broke.

It seemed that a single spark would ignite the tension surrounding us.

* * *

Jane POV

I was ready, waiting for the attack, when I caught sight of two people in a window in the mansion. Rosalie and Alice.

I snarled imperceptibly, waiting for someone to do something.

* * *

Bella POV

I caught sight of Rosalie pulling Alice along behind her in one of the second-storey windows. Anger grew within me, exploding from the boundaries I had put there. It kept expanding, the rage fueling itself, until it was all I could feel.

In that moment, I decided; _screw the plan. Let's wing it._

A dozen bolts of lightning flew from me, slamming into the front ranks of vampires. They were thrown back, not dead but unconscious, into the vampires behind them.

The tension ignited.

* * *

**And with that, I leave you with a cliffhanger.**

**Well, only one more chapter to go before I end the story. Or should I do an epilogue? Without an epilogue, the story will be left open, possibly to be continued with a sequel one day. Even if I don't write the sequel, surely someone will want to!**

**I've left the story at a bit of a mystery. I promised Edward, Jacob, Carlisle and Jasper some love interest, but they don't seem to be having any at the moment. What sick plans do I have for them? And, what did Bella mean by deciding to 'wing it'? **

**This is my shortest chapter yet, I'm afraid. Sorry, but I have school in about 7 hours, and I really need to sleep. I think I will literally have to knock myself out to sleep. Don't worry- the next chapter will be at least 4000 words long. See you then!**

**And if anyone cares, I will be writing two stories from now on- a Harry Potter love-triangle story with adventure, like this one, and my next Twilight one. So the updates will be slower for them, as I'm writing 2 at once, plus juggling school. And my psychiatrist is saying that I need to get a girlfriend, just so that I can be happy- to make endorphins flow. Oh, joy.**

**Goodbye for now, not forever! I'll see you in a couple of days!**


	16. Conversations

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**I feel like a broken record now. This chapter is again dedicated to;**

**Shapeshift- Your words made me feel like continuing the chapter after I wrote Leah's scene, and grew depressed.**

**Jess- Can I call you Jess? Too bad, your pen-name is just too long to write easily. Easily my best review so far; it had both of what I was looking for- feedback on my story and feedback on my writing. Thanks. (And I decided- screw my psychiatrist- I'm not going to go pick some random girl just to make myself happy. What would that do to the poor girl?)**

**Bellwight- Your first review of my story, is this? Nice to know new people are reading. Actually, when I started writing this, I thought to myself; I wish 100 people would read this. your words actually gave me the whole idea for the sequel. Thanks for showing me my writing doesn't completely suck!**

**Kittykatt99- That was as few words as I typed in my English essay last term. Still got 20%, but. Not bad for something I wrote in 10 seconds. The detention was pretty horrible, so I don't advise it. et some sleep the night before. :p Anyway, thanks for your kind words.**

**And, hey- I should be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or Saturday. Keep an eye out, or you might miss what's going to happen in the sequel!**

* * *

**  
**

Bella POV

My hatred for those who had stolen Alice from me, my anger at Rosalie, and my deep, burning love for Alice all fed the flames of my lightning.

The recharge time on my lightning was lowering every time I struck. At first, I had had to wait the full ten seconds to cast more. Now, I was approaching only four seconds.

None of the others could get in to help. Alec's mist was burned away by my lightning every time it came close enough to matter. Only Jane really seemed to be helping; there were constant falling vampires, all who seemed to be falling when Jane turned her eye on them. They fell for only seconds, but long enough for Bella to burn them.

Jasper's gift might have helped, might have eased the anger deep-rooted in them, but he had been knocked out by the rush of emotions I had felt when I had first seen Rosalie holding Alice still by the window. It had taken all of my restraint to not leap up after them.

The vampires had tried several tricks already. Some had tried to come at me from above, some from below. That hadn't worked. Neither had their charge forward. So I watched with suspicious eyes as they formed into two groups and advanced on either side of me.

The werewolves met their advance. Four werewolves attacked either side, spinning and darting, biting and tearing at the filthy bastards. I felt a savage stab of pride as I saw one vampire falter and fall, his throat ripped out by Quil. Other vampires began falling, but blood soon matted the ground. Embry and Collin lay dying on the ground.

My lightning arced out yet again, slamming into fourteen other vampires. Carlisle rushed in, severing their heads from their unconscious bodies. Jasper, Edward and Esme, on either side of me, started to do that as well. Bree came to stand beside me, baring her teeth at the few remaining vampires.

Two more werewolves fell- Quil and Sam. Only Seth, Leah, Jacob and Paul still lived. Paul had several deep scratches on his arm that I could see from here.

Another fourteen bolts arced out, but again, some seemed to be unaffected, while others fell. So far, less than half the vampires I had hit were dead. But still, that was nearly one hundred.

The two ranks of vampires simply folded tighter towards each other and moved in closer to me. Fifty-two vampires left. And they advanced on me. My power felt fully charged, so I decided to push my limits. Expending every single ounce of energy inside me, I unleashed it all in one huge storm,

Twenty vampires dropped dead instantly, with another ten falling, paralyzed. Unfortunately, it had consequences, too. Consequences I hadn't been prepared for.

Lightning struck everywhere. Leah, the fastest, was able o dodge the lightning bolts. No-one else stood a chance. Carlisle, Esme, Bree, Jane, Alec and Edward were all paralyzed; Seth, Jacob and Paul, too. Jasper was struck dead on the spot. And the whiplash recoil was intense. It felt like my transformation again. I fell to my knees, screaming in agony.

From my position on the ground, I saw twenty or so vampires rush in to attack. I closed my eyes, waiting for inevitable death.

It didn't come. Opening my eyes, I saw Leah in front of me. Two vampires were dead in front of her, their heads bitten clean off and their skulls crushed. I could smell animalistic blood gushing from three bite marks in her shaggy fur.

In the window, I saw Alice struggling with renewed fury. From the looks of things, Rosalie was having trouble keeping hold of her.

Leah darted into the foray. She was so fast, she was even a blur to me. One more fell, but the blood smell got even stronger. I saw Bree and Edward climbing to their feet. If they were fast enough, I hoped, Leah could be saved.

Two more of the vampires fell, and then vampires pressed all around her. I could see nothing; only hear the snap of breaking bones and the tear of opening skin.

Edward roared as one vampire broke off from the rest, heading down towards me. Drawn, I supposed, by my incapacitation. I waited with bated breath for my end. Thus, I was surprised to hear a loud _crack_! And feel myself still alive. Annoyed, I again opened my eyes.

Alice stood in front of me, protecting me from harm. Her left shoulder was broken; I could see that she was fighting the carnivorous vampire at a severe disadvantage.

Edward and Bree charged into the fray. I saw one vampire fall down, screaming, only to be trampled by the others.

The vampire and Alice continued their deadly fight. As I saw my love running towards her doom, I struggled to stand through the haze. I staggered to my feet.

Carlisle joined the fray, left awake now. The vampires broke under this fierce fight, turning away from the broken form of Leah. Watching horrified, I saw the wolf shimmer and become Leah, breathing in rasping breaths. Her ruined body shook.

"Leah!" I yelled, running over to her. My body shook as I cradled her head in my hands, looking down at her gorgeous face. "Leah," I sobbed, wishing to all hell that I could cry, wishing that I could show my proper grief at this unneeded death.

"Bella," she rasped. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Yes, honey," I aid brokenly, giving it to her straight. "You're dying."

"Did we win?" she gurgled, struggling to breathe.

"You did," I whispered, knowing this was not true. Around us, I could still hear the clashes. "You won,"

"That's good," she breathed. "It should have been me, you know."

"What should have?" I asked, desperate to give her some sympathy.

"You should have married me," she said, staring into the distance. Her face lit fractionally. "I would have been your soul mate."

"Leah," I whispered. Tenderly, I placed my lips on hers, trying to give her something before she died. She sighed and opened her mouth, waiting for me to open mine. I did, and she breathed her last breath into me, before her head lolled backwards. Her heart stopped beating, and she died in my arms.

I cradled her broken body for what seemed like hours. Rationally, I knew it to be only seconds, but my agonizing grief drew each second out, thinning it, making it seem longer.

Then my fury returned, fueled by my sadness. It grew and grew, until it broke the confines of my body, and exploded out of me, in the form of a single, bright flash of lightning, illuminating the vampires in the clearing.

The fighting stopped to a standstill. I walked over to Alice, aware that my feet dragged, but unable to make myself care. I kissed her, breathing Leah's breath into her. "Don't breathe," I whispered.

I turned to the vampires. There were only six left, including Rosalie, standing proud and disdainful, sneering at me.

"Are you happy now?" I hissed, making my voice as black as a voice could go. "You've torn this family apart, you've abused my fiancée, you've even sacrificed hundreds of other lives to do so. Worst of all, you killed Leah. Is I worth all that just to avenge a fling and a torn-off arm?"

"It was more to me than that," she whispered harshly. "It was a piece of my soul, ripped out of my body!"

"One piece of soul," I whispered. "One piece of your soul? My soul is dead, Rosalie. You have abused Alice, you forced us to go to Volterra when Jane was there, we come back and you attack us. You have killed Jasper with your actions. Worse, you killed Leah. You killed a woman who's only crime was to fall in love with me. And you dare speak to me of your soul being hurt?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she accused. "The love I had fir Victoria is real. I still have a lock of her hair."

"A lock of air," I whispered unbelievingly. "You see Alice over there? She still holds Leah's last breath in her. The last gift a woman could give to her love. She protected me, Rosalie. You claim you fought for Victoria until your arm was torn off. Your arm was then mended. Leah fought to the death right here for me, just minutes ago. Her body lies broken right here, in this clearing. She is still bleeding from what you had done to her."

"That is nothing," she hissed. "You killed my love!"

"And you killed half of my life!" I roared, realizing as I said this exactly how much it was true. While I was human, Leah had protected me. Then, even after I had changed, she had overcome her hatred for me so she could be there for me if I needed it. And now, she had sacrificed her life so I could live."

"And to make it worse," I said, icily calm. "I know exactly what effect all this is going to have on Alice. And that is something I can't forgive you for."

Carlisle looked at the five vampires standing next to her. "If you depart in peace, I will not remember you. You can avoid the death that awaits you here."

Without a backwards glance, they ran, leaving Rosalie to her fate.

"Time to die," I hissed. Carlisle's arm shot out at me, stopping me from moving.

"Wait, Bella," he said, looking at me urgently. "I think it would be Alice who should do this."

"Very well," I agreed.

Alice approached Rosalie, her teeth bared. Rosalie took a step backwards, only to be caught by Esme, who had came from nowhere.

"No!" Rosalie screamed. No! Alice, remember what we shared-"

Alice kissed me, returning Leah's breath.

"We shared nothing," Alice said coldly. "You tried to steal my affections from me." And with that statement, she placed her lips on Rosalie's neck. It looked like she was kissing it; at least, until Rosalie's head fell off.

* * *

Alice POV

Bella looked at me, grief written over her face.

With Leah dead, there was no-one to fight for Bella's affection but me. The thought should have given me some guilty comfort, but any room for comfort was swept aside by my need to comfort Bella.

"I think it would be a good idea to let her breath go," I said quietly. "Is there somewhere special you would like to do this?"

Bella nodded. She mimed a doorway, then a house shape. Leah's house.

"Can you guys clean up?" I asked the four vampires and the two werewolves. Jane and Alec were nowhere to be seen.

If vampires needed to breathe, my plan would have been spoiled. Instead, we stole a car and drove back to La Push, driving to Sam's fiancee's house.

"Where's Sam?" she asked us as we hopped out of the car. I took her out of the car, drawing her outside so Bella could be alone for a second.

"Jacob, Paul and Seth are the only living werewolves," I said gently. "Three vampires from our family were lost tonight."

"Did you drive here just to tell me that?" she asked.

"No," I answered sadly. "Do you know how your sister felt about Bella?"

"Yes," she affirmed.

""Good," I said. "She found Bella on the battlefield, incapacitated by lightning. Leah rushed to save here; there were twenty vampires after her. She took down five before she died; quite an achievement, considering there were twenty trying to kill her. Then, as Leah died, she told Bella everything. Bella took Leah's last breath, and she has come here to deliver it."

"That's..." Emily couldn't seem to find the right words. "That's so sad."

"It really is," I agreed.

We walked back to the house. I couldn't hear any quiet breaths, so I knew Bella hadn't released it yet.

"Bella," I said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Just say words that come to mind."

Bella closed her eyes tightly. "I love you too," she whispered to the empty air. "Now and forever." And the breath was gone.

Emily actually wept as she heard Bella's melancholy words. "That was so sweet," she sobbed.

"We should go," I whispered, seeing the look of numbness on Bella's face. "We'll be back soon. We're sorry for your loss."

We drove the stolen Mercedes down the highway, not speaking until we got home.

"Alice," she said sadly, squeezing my hand as if to make sure I was still there.

"I'm here," I whispered. "I'm here for you, and I always will be. Now and forever." I gently kissed her eyelids, drawing her pain away.

* * *

Carlisle POV

I moved with the clinical detachment that came with years of medical practice, stacking dead bodies into a pile. Esme set the fire alight.

Footsteps behind me caught my attention. I turned to see Alec standing there.

"My sister is not here," he began without preamble. "She does not approve of my wishes in this regard. However, I am not the same as the other Volturi. I do not relish in the killing of innocents."

"You wish to join our family." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, please," he said, holding his hand out for me to shake. "I would be honored if you would teach he not to kill."

I shook his hand, noticing how warm it was. "Welcome," I told our newest family member.

* * *

Alec POV

My heart swelled with happiness at hearing that I could join the Cullens. "Thank you," I said.

Perhaps now was not the best time to tell them about Jane.

**Well, I decided to change the last chapter I had envisioned into two separate chapters. Therefore, this story is only half the length. There will be no epilogue; after I finish my next Twilight story, I will continue this story with a sequel.**

**Sorry about the change. It's just that this chapter got very emotional as I wrote it (god, I loved writing Leah's death scene. I also feel horrible, but it's my favorite part of the whole story.**


	17. Aftermath

**Title: Wars over a girl**

**Author: Naitan**

**Summary: After leaving a broken relationship with Rosalie, Alice flees to a small town called Lakeside. There, she meets a girl called Bella Swan. Things get interesting when another gang of vampires turn up and lay claim to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea behind my story, and minor characters I have created in it. The honor of owning **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**And the final dedication for this story...**

**To Belwight, kittykatt99 and Wolf-Babe125: For your words of encouragement. They made me warm. And hungry, for some reason, but that was easily solved.**

**To shapeshift: For one of the more constructive reviews. It encourages me, and it gives me feedback. It was an awesome review. Thanks, dude/dudette.**

**And to Jess again: for the most constructive (and possibly longest, at least tying with shapeshift's) review. It was exactly what I was trying to convey. If eight werewolves and seven vampires face off against over one hundred, there is no way they will all survive.**

** I was really trying to do that with my story. I know firsthand the effect a death of a close friend can have on people. It can get very emotional. And, of course, there was certain things that need closure.**

**I'm sorry I killed off most of the werewolves :( I didn't mean to do it- in my original plan, only Sam and Embry died. But this seemed meant to be, and I liked it. Well, I really tried to get the emotions across in this chapter. Glad you liked it; that's the sort of style I will be using in my next story.**

**A few things were hopefully cleared up here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

Alice POV

Bella sat on the edge of the bed, still looking numb. I had my arms encircling her waist, trying to offer her what comfort I could. My left arm sent twinges of pain up to my brain, reminding me of where Rosalie had broken my shoulder when I struggled away from her.

My thoughts strayed towards Leah. The whole time Bella had known her, they had connected. Even though they rarely saw each other, due to the treaty, I had seen the connection. I guessed that I simply hadn't wanted to acknowledge, it, had wanted Bella to myself. Now I realized how the full brunt of the pain had hit Bella now. If I had opened my eyes, or had perhaps told Bella how Leah felt, then maybe she wouldn't feel quite as bad.

"We have school soon," I whispered softly in her ear. "Remember Angela? Ben? Your other friends? Do you want to go and visit them?"

"I'd like that," she whispered. "Alice, I'm sorry," she cried, muffling her voice in my shirt. I wished that vampires could cry; that would help this pain a bit. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize about me and Leah," she continued, her face buried between her breasts. "If I had realized what I had felt for her, what would you have done?"

"I would have fought for you," I said, pulling her closer into me. "I couldn't bear losing you. Now, if you had told me that you didn't love me, that would have been a different matter. But as long as there is still a chance you will have me, I will fight for you."

"Thank you," she said, pulling me even closer. I hissed as she twinged my left arm.

"What happened here?" she asked, fingering my broken arm.

"Rosalie tried to keep me with her," I replied. "I pulled my arm away from her. Only problem is, she wouldn't let go of my left shoulder. So I pulled as hard as I could, and when she heard my bone snap, she let go. Surprised more than worried, I expect."

"I love you," she whispered, pulling my head down to where she could kiss my lips. We sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

"I feel so bad about Jasper," she whispered, tightening my arms around her waist. "Why was he killed by the bolt, when the rest of you were only paralyzed?"

"Jasper had no clear-cut sense of purpose," I replied. "Jacob- well, Jacob has a crush on Bree, I think. Seth was fighting first to protect, then to avenge Leah. Paul enjoys killing. Esme and Bree fought to protect each other; Edward fought to protect us; and Carlisle fought to protect all of us. The rest of them had no purpose."

"Oh," she whispered. "Do you still love me, Alice?"

"More than the rest of the world," I whispered. "There is nothing that could tip the scales against you."

"What would you do for me?" she asked, a worried look passing over her face.

"Anything you want, love," I replied, lightly kissing her neck. She moaned softly, clutching my dress, before continuing.

"Hunt Jane down with me," she said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"What?" I asked, startled. "You heard what Alec said as well as I did. The girl is obsessed with us, Bella. If we do find her, you know what she will do to us."

"I don't care," she said fiercely. "You are _mine_, Alice. I am not going to let anyone have so much as the desire to take you away from me."

I was saved from having to answer her plea when I caught a glimpse of the time. "School," I said, hoping that she would drop it. She did.

"Are we taking Vivian?" I asked, referring to Edward's silver Volvo. He nodded, and I jumped in.

Me and Bella silently suffered through the days' worth of lessons, easily learning everything as we passed notes between us. Nothing conspicuous, in case the teacher would notice. Just little things like, _I love you_ or _You are mine._

Eventually, we made it to lunch, and found that Angela and Ben were sitting next to Edward. He grinned and waved at us.

"So where's the other one?" Angela asked, referring to Jasper. Bella's face crumpled. Luckily, I had thought of this.

"He and Leah Clearwater- you know of her, I'm sure- were on a date. They got hit by another car, and were killed."

Ben seemed at a loss for words. Luckily, Angela wasn't. "I'm so sorry," she offered.

"That's alright," I said, patting her hand. "We're having a joint burial service. The people in the other car were killed, too."

"Would you mind if we came?" she asked. We shook her heads, indicating they should come.

"It's being held at the La Push beach," I told her. "Tomorrow, at eleven o'clock."

I could feel Bella starting to shake next to me. I took her hand and left the room, bringing her with me. Once we were out, I held her gently, stroking her hair. 'It'll be okay," I said softly, kissing her hair.

"It's all my fault," she said, sounding tired. I stiffened in worry. Tired was one thing vampires never felt. Surely this couldn't be a good thing. We went back inside, straight to the table.

"I'm taking Bella home," I said, looking at Edward significantly. "She's feeling tired. Angela, can you tell our teachers that we went home? Bella really is feeling depressed right now."

"Of course." Angela gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll tell them. Take her home."

We stole Edward's Volvo. Alec would take it back to him. But when we got home, Alec wasn't there. Apparently, he and Carlisle had gone hunting.

I watched Esme and Bree for a while. Their relationship was so untroubled, so carefree, like mine and Bella's used to be. I kissed the top of my love's head.

"I love you, Bella," I said.

"We can't get married anytime soon, can we?" she asked quietly. I shook my head.

"If we did, most likely Jane would gatecrash it," I explained. "And if she did, she would bring a few friends. You know who, Bella. And the rest of us still have to get over Jasper's death, and you have Jasper and Leah to deal with... I doubt if we'll get married anytime soon."

""Damn," she muttered.

"We'll still get married one day," I whispered. "I swear it, Bella."

"Good," she sniffled.

We sat like this, with Bella on my lap, for the rest of the day, and for ten hours after that. Eventually, we had to get up, knowing we had to get ready for the funeral.

* * *

Angela POV

I turned up at the funeral. Ben would turn up soon, before the actual service started. I didn't think anybody would notice me yet.

I was right. In fact, there was so little notice of me that Alice even got into a fight without them noticing me.

It was a fight with Sue Clearwater, who grabbed Alice's shirt.

"You had my daughter killed!" she yelled. I froze. I thought they had died in a car crash?

"How are you still alive?" Alice asked her, befuddlement plain on her face. Sue sighed.

"I'm not a vampire," she told the little girl. Questions raced through my head. Why had she said that?

"But you're not a werewolf, either," Alice said quietly. "What are you?"

"Oh, don't worry," Sue chuckled. "I'm nothing that you haven't heard of. I'm just a woman who fell in love with a werewolf. When he did it with me," I saw pain flash across Alice's face, "he passed along small, useful things. Like the immortality."

Bella yanked on Sue's arm. "She didn't do anything," she snarled. "Your daughter was fighting other vampires, Sue. Not us. And if you ever accuse my fiancée of anything ever again, I will kill you."

"Hold on a minute," Alice said, gently placing her hand over Bella's. "You were dead, Susan. I saw you get hit by a boulder. I saw your body. How are you still alive?"

Sue laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And she was gone. She didn't run off; she was simply gone.

"What the-" I started. Bella jumped, and looked at me. "Why did she say vampire?" I asked.

"Forget about it, Angela," Alice said. "For your own safety." And she walked off, arm-in-arm, with Bella.

* * *

Bella POV

My head rested on Alice's shoulder as I scooped a shovelful of dirt onto the coffin. That was all I could handle before I broke down.

We sat down, Alice holding me to her again.

"It's okay," she crooned. "We'll get through this together. After all, we have all of eternity together."

Despite myself, I found this prospect appealing. "Together forever," I agreed.

We sat there for hours, offering each other comfort, soothing the other's doubts. We weren't healed yet, but we were on the way.

* * *

**Yes! Story completed, way opened for sequel... All in all, I am pleased with myself. And it took me less than a month to finish it! Is anybody else happy about that?**

**The chapter didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to. I may redo it at some point in the future, if you lot don't like it. Tell me what you think!**

**And to Wolf-Babe125- The story takes place with Bella going to a general Rehabilitation Ward, for a sporting injury. However, she ends up also going there for treatments for other things.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to post the complete first chapter for my other story sometime tonight or tomorrow.**

**Read and review my now-complete story! Please! Then I'll have over 40 reviews... Nice, for my first story! I didn't even expect to get 10 when I first started. I was hoping to get 5 for my first story...**

**And this brings us to the end. Goodbye for now, not forever. Just remember that I will always be thankful to those who read my story, and especially thankful to all reviewers!**


End file.
